I think I love you
by Mikiru333
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha were best friends. They did everything together, and I do mean everything. Inuyasha's forced to leave, but by chance or destiny they will be brought back together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of them. Sadly...

Title: I think I love you.

Inuyasha peaked his head out from behind the bathroom door. He looked to see Kagome laying on her belly completely naked, but from what he could see was only her back and her derier. She had raven colored hair that flowed down her shoulders and her chocolate brown eyes watched him suspiciously as she tilted her head to the side.

"Come on Inuyasha. Don't be shy." She said with a smile. Inuyasha gulped and looked at her and how confident she looked at something that both had never done before.

"Kag's...are you sure about this?" He asked turning off the bathroom light and thats when he noticed that candles were lit all around the room. It was his room, and their was Kagome Higurashi on his bed openly. Laying their for him...

"Come on! Its now or never." She said with a nervous laugh. Not even her giddy laugh could hide her nervousness. He could read it in her face, and he probably looked the same way. As nervous as hell, and shaking.

"What if some one comes in and catches us?" He said as he had a towel wrapped around his waist. He was seventeen, and his body was just starting to show muscles that would have any fifteen year old, such as Kagome, drooling over him. They had known each other forever. Growing up together and doing everything together.

"Inuyasha, your parents aren't coming home until tomorrow night." She said as giggled and patted the bed next to her. "Come on." He sighed and walked over and sat on the egde of the bed facing away from the naked girl.

"Kag's...a-are you sure you want to do this...with me?" He asked as he craned his neck to look at her to see her smile.

"Of coarse I want to Inuyasha." She said as she pushed herself off her belly and crawled over to him on her hands and knees. She wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her cold body against his warm one. He always seemed to be so much warmed than her. She suspected it was his half demon blood that flowed thew him. He layed her head on his shoulder and took in a deep breath. "Your my best friend, and I want to do every thing with you." She said in a low happy voice. "Promise we can be together forever?" She said sadly.

"Forever?" He asked unsure that she would want to be with him...Sure, now-a-days humans and demons were able to be together, but it wasn't encouraged. Especially to have children because that made half breeds. Their was about a hand full of them out their in the world, but they were all looked down to by humans and demons alike. So why didn't Kagome look down to him like all the others did? She nodded against him and giggled.

"Forever!" She said with a huge smile and pulled him down so he was laying down on his back wide eyed. Her head floated right above his with her wide happy smile on her face.

"So how about it dog boy? Want to be stuck with me?" She said with another giggle. He looked up at her with a smile and nodded.

"Okay." He said and blushed trying not to look at her naked body. Sure, she was still young and not fully developed yet, but in his eyes she was truly beautiful.

She then bent down and kissed him and the lips it was only a small peck, but it made his heart loop. "and a kiss to seal the promise!" She said when she pulled away. "Now then, are you going to get under these warm blankets with me or stay out and freeze?" She asked with a smile as she had already started to move and get under his large red quilt. He smiled.

"Right." He said and joined her shortly.

Now laying side by side looking at each other Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha?" He looked at her.

"Yeah, Kagome?"

"Do you love me?" She asked in a low whisper, and it was a long pause before he answered.

"I think so..." He said hugging her.

"I think I love you too." She said as she nuzzled her head against his chest. She then looked down and grinned. "Inuyasha!" She said playfully as she slapped his shoulder.

"What?" He asked a little nervously, and then looked down too. "Sorry." He said in a low embarrassed whisper. He now saw what she did. Underneath his towel was a lump, and it grew hard. He couldn't help it. Her leg was right there...

She giggled and her face grew red. "Take your towel off." She said as she started pulling at it.

"What? Why?" He said trying to keep it on as his voice cracked from being nervous.

"I want to see it." She said honestly. She was always pretty blunt around him.

"Why?" He whined as he tried to fight her from taking away his towel.

"Please." She begged and gave up trying to force the towel off of him and try begging. She gave her best impression of the puppy dog face and her lower lip pushed out. He sighed. That had always won against him. No matter what the fight was. That face would be the death of him. She could tell him to go jump off a bridge and if she made that face he would probably do it.

"Fine." He said and she smiled pulling the towel off his waist. She looked at his member and tilted her head to the side.

"So, thats what it looks like?" She asked more to herself. He scratched his and and nodded.

"Yeah..." He said trying to look away and not get any redder than his face was now.

"Can I touch it?" She asked looking up at his with curiosity. Normally this would be really gross, but this was her best friend, and if he wanted to know about her parts she would let him. She trusted him completely.

"Uh..sure..." He said looking at her face that grew with curiosity by the second.

"It wont hurt you?" She asked worriedly.

He laughed and shook his head. "No." She was timid reaching out for it then pulling her hand back.

"Your sure?" She said looking at him as her brows furrowed. He only nodded. She then gently touched the tip of it. It was smooth. She used one finger to slowly trail down the length. "Its so soft." She mused then heard him groan and pulled back quickly. "Oh Kami! Did I hurt you? I knew..." She was stopped when he shook his head quickly and placed his lips on hers. He pressed his forehead against hers.

"No...it felt good...really good." He said shamelessly.

"Oh..." She said as her eyes was half closed and she placed her finger back on him to trace his boy-hood. He groaned again and this time Kagome was sure he like it. She smiled finding that he was enjoying her touch so much. It made her want to do more. To make him happy. She gripped her small hand around him and his breath was cut short.

"K-kagome..." He moaned with his eyes tightly shut. She then moved up and down him slowly experimenting on him. He gripped the sides of the blankets into fists when she continued. "Oh, Kami! Kagome...I'm..." and there he came. A white warm liquid squirted out of his pulsating length. It didn't take as long as she thought at all. Being so unexperienced made it happen that much faster. It took him a moment before he opened up his eyes to see Kagome staring down at him. He chuckled lightly. "That felt too good." He said and looked down at himself. "Sorry..." He said realizing the mess he had made. She shook her head and smiled.

"Its okay." She said as she kissed him on the lips and the went to get up and was quickly pulled back down.

"Where are you going?" She heard a voice in her ear and giggled at how brave he had gotten all of a sudden.

"To wash my hand." She said raising it to show the liquid that was on her hand. He nodded and let go of her. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to was her hand.

Inuyasha laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes. He never would have dreamed that to feel so good. He recalled the feeling in his mind replaying what happened and moments later when he looked down he groaned. It was already back up. "Calm down..." He said to it as if it was going to listen to him. Kagome walked back out and crawled next to him lying her head on his chest. She sighed happily and looked up at his face. He was staring down at her with his golden eyes.

"What is it?" She asked with a small smile.

"Well..." He said nervously. "If you still want to...you know..." He trailed off.

She looked down at his naked body to see his previous limp member back to life. "Wont it hurt?" She asked and looked back up at him. The once brave girl was now scared. She had heard from her friends that it would hurt. Real bad. He shrugged. "It wont hurt me, but it might you...If you don't want to know. I understand." He said with understanding eyes.

Kagome shook her head. "No, were going to do everything together." She said as she crawled on top of him and kissed his lips. She was just about to lowed her small frame on top of him before he stopped her.

"Let me?" He asked looking up at her fearing for her. She nodded and let him switch the positions. He was now on top and in between her legs. He kissed her lips pressing his tongue roughly in her mouth. She didn't complain as he did so. She just figured that was how it was supposed to be done. He pulled away and kissed her jaw and moved down to her neck. "Ready, Kagome?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded as tears started in her eyes. She was scared. She knew it was going to hurt. He slowly entered her core and she gripped his back with her nails.

"It hurts..." She whined.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked pulling out, but she pulled him towards her and shook her head.

"No, please, Inuyasha. I want this." She said as he started to push in again slowly. It was so warm he wanted to go in deeper so badly.

"Ohh..." He said in her ear. "Its soo warm." He said as he entered a little more. She started to cry. She never imagined it hurting so much. It was lick she was just being torn open down there. Inuyasha's eyes went red. He couldn't take it any more. He plunged the rest of the way in and as he did so he licked a spot on her neck. She squirmed under him feeling only pain, but as soon as he started to lick her neck and settled in her for a short moment the pain turned to pleasure. He pulled out of her and then plunged back in. She yelped in pain each time he would do so, but after a few more times it didn't hurt so bad. He groaned in sheer pleasure of her warm walls. He growled letting his demon side take over and soon started to pound into her frail body, and as soon as her walls tightened on his staff he released his warmth inside her as he also sank his fangs into the crook of her neck and shoulder. Kagome arched into him feeling the pain and pleasure all mixed together.

After a moment he let his weight fall on top of her. He blinked a few times and his red eyes turned back to golden yellow. He smelt the blood on her shoulder and licked it trying to get it to heal. 'Mate?' He thought to himself, but that was impossible. It took hundreds of years for demons to claim their mate, and he was only fifteen, but their was the mark. He stared at it for a moment and then went to pull out of her but she was clinging to him. He looked down at her face and she was fast asleep. He smiled down at her and kissed her lips.

"I love you...mate..." He said in a whisper then rested his head next to hers, but still was on top of her.

She moaned something and Inuyasha could just barely make it out. "I love you too..." She had said and clung more to his body for warmth.

...

This is just a little changed from my story. The age was weird for some so I wanted to change it to make it more appropriate. :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one. I had like this brain blast on where I wanted to go with this story, and I think I'm going to take it and run with it. So yeah, I hope you like where I'm going to take this. I plan on having lots of fluff so remember. This story is rated M. I wouldn't want to offend anyone.

Title: I think I love you

Chapter: Two.

Name: September fourteenth.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

Kagome yawned refusing to open her eyes. She patted next to her bed and then realized it was only a dream. She opened her eyes, and looked around. She was in her room. Touching the crook of her neck to feel his bite marks to make sure she he was real and their they were. They were always warmer than the rest of her body, and she could never figure out why. Looking over at the clock and sighed. "Three a.m., September fourteenth...three in the flipping morning." She said to herself and sat up and rubbed her eyes. "A dream..." Sighing as she looking around her dark room. "It was only a dream..." She repeated, before getting out of bed and walked over to the wall to flip the light switch. She looked around her room and walked to her dresser. Grabbing what she needed and then walked into the master bathroom. She looked in the mirror and sighed. In her dreams she was still that young and pretty little fifteen year old. Now, she was older. She placed her hand on her bite again and smiled at the two small little scares. It had been black and blue for a week, and now it was only a memory. She raised her hand to touch her face. she had little dark circles starting to show under her eyes which make up would hide nicely. She was far from fifteen now. Kagome undressed and looked once more in the mirror and sighed. She had never thought of herself as pretty,and even now she didn't even more at she turned on the hot water and let it warm up and then set the cool water with it to her liking. She smiled when she saw the mirror steam up and stepped into the shower.

She let the warm water rush over her body warming it up, and loosening her muscles. Closing her eyes to relax, an image of a boy had somehow became apparent. That boy. She placed a hand in front of her, on the shower wall so she could steady herself and shook her head. "Don't do this to yourself, Kagome." she said in a low murmur. She felt her eyes water and she opened them to blink the tears away. Her hand that had laid on the wall clenched into a fist, the lump in her throat got tighter and tighter as if she couldn't swallow it down. She hit the wall and grabbed for her shampoo, pouring some in her hand, and applying it to her scalp. Kagome, rubbed in vigorously in attempt to get him out of her head. Though, for some reason he would never leave her mind alone. Shutting her eyes, Kagome had a flashback of what had happened before, though it had felt like it was just a few moments ago.

...

- "Inuyasha!" a strong voice said as the bed room door was opened vigorously. Inuyasha moaned and nuzzled into his mates neck. The blankets were ripped off the two and that was what woke Inuyasha up. He was up quickly and in a protective stance in front of kagome. His eyes blaring red, before he knew it he was slapped in the back of his head.

"Stand down pup!" He heard a growl and his eyes turned back to golden. Kagome, quickly grabbed for anything around her to cover herself which happened to be one of Inuyasha's pillows.

"What in the hell are you doing!" Inuyasha snapped. "Don't you know how to knock? Why are you even here!" He yelled not bothering to cover himself as he stood up. Sesshomaru looked at him and turned around.

"Get dressed. We're leaving." he said coldly, and started to walk out of the room, but was stopped when Inuyasha grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going any where with you." Inuyasha snarled. "Why are you even here? You abandoned father a long time ago. Your not even welcome in this house hold." he reminded. Sesshomaru closed his eyes and clenched his teeth tightly.

"Your mother and our father are dead. Not only to me now, but you as well." he said and Inuyasha's hand dropped from his arm.

"W-what are you talking about..." He said as his voice cracked.

"You heard me! Get dressed." he said and Inuyasha scrambled to his dresser to throw on a pair of his favorite blue jeans and was quickly following Sesshomaru. he stopped in the threshold of the door and tossed kagome a look that said 'I'm sorry.' She watched him leave her. -

...

She turned the water off and slowly opened her eyes. she finally choked on that small knot in her throat and she let it out. she remember how hurt he was when he found out the entire story of his parents death. she had never seen him cry. Not once, but then again he had never anything that horrible happen to him. she sunk to the floor of the cold wet tub and hugged her knees to her chest. She placed her hands over her lips and tightly closed her eyes. 'He was so hurt...' she thought to herself and sobbed.

...

-"Inuyasha?" kagome said as she gently tapped on the bathroom door. "Inuyasha...It's kagome...Let me in...Please..." she said worriedly and heard the door unlock. she let herself in and saw him sitting on the bathroom floor. his hands were entangled in his hair and his ears werepressed flat against his head just like a puppy who had been scolded. She closed the door behind her and sat next to him. She was back into her clothes from the previous day. "Hey?" she said in a whisper and he looked at her.

"Hey..." He said back to her. She could tell he had been crying from his blood shot eyes.

"Are you okay?" she asked petting his hair. He shook his head no.

"No, kagome. I'm not okay." He said and turned his head away from her as tears started to form in his eyes. Her heart felt torn to see him like this. It was awful.

"What happened?" She asked as she started to gently rub his back.

"They were murdered." He said as his voice cracked as it had been doing and she half smiled as tears formed in her own eyes.

"How?" she asked trying to stay strong. She had know the Takahashi's since she was in diapers.

"Some one put a bomb in the plane..." He sobbed as his back now shook from the sobs that shook his small frame. Kagome's heart dropped when he

had told her and she quickly wiped away her own tears and pulled him onto her. At first he pushed her away, but then gave in. He placed his head on her chest and cried. He let it out as if he was a baby needing his mother teat for comfort. Clinging to her body he cried. She petted his hair and rubbed his back and tried not to cry herself.

"Inuyasha, I am so sorry." she said looking down at him.

Looking up at her and pulled away as he roughly wiped his tears away with the back of his arms.

"Sesshomaru is taking me to America." He said looking at her to see her eyes grow wide. "He thinks its for the best..." Kagome shook her head and then Inuyasha added. "and I do too... I will be safe there, and who ever killed mom and dad... might come after me or Sessh next." he said trying to keep from crying again.

"Your leaving?" She said in a whisper and shook her head. "No... you can't leave... were supposed to be there for each other. Inuyasha, your stuck with me forever..." tears now pored from the young girls face. "Remember...You promised!" she said as she cried. He looked at her and then away quickly.

"It's for our own safety...don't you understand..." He stated and then stood. He walked to the door and turned the handle.

"Please, Inuyasha...don't leave..." she said looking up at him, and that's when he left. He opened the door and just left. No good byes were said. Nothing. He had locked himself in his room after that. Kagome had banged on his door. Begging him to talk to her and at least say goodbye, but after an hour of screaming Sesshomaru came up stairs and walked her out. As if she had a choice to leave. He had grabbed her arm and took her from the house. He offered her a ride, but she had told him she would rather walk. That was the last day she had seen Inuyasha. she lost her best friend that day on September fourteenth, and even maybe more than that...-

...

After no more tears would come Kagome stood up and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around her body as she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off and quickly dressed. Today wasn't going to be a good day. It had been seven years today. The anniversary of the last day.

Twisting her hair up into a professional bun and didn't bother with any makeup. She dressed into a navy blue button up dress shirt, and a knee length navy blue skirt. Buttoning her shirt up all the way to insure that her little mark was hidden, and checked herself once over in the mirror. Walking out of her bathroom she went into her room to put on her black flats and grab her purse. Glancing at the clock on her desk it was now five thirty. She jogged down the stairs and was out of the quiet house. It was too early for her mother or brother to be awake yet. Kagome walked out to her car and dug threw her purse for a moment to grab her key and then unlocked her car doors. She got in the car and started it to life and was off to an early start for work. That's what she did. she worked. all the time. She made sure she had no free time. Not wanting to date or go out with friends. She liked working. It kept her mind off of 'things'. Once she arrived at the tall building she smiled.

Parking in the same place she parked every day and she walked up to the locked doors. She grabbed the office key and unlocked the doors. Walking up to the elevator she pressed the button that read up and waited for the small ding that told her the doors were going to open. She stood in front of the doors as they opened and smiled when she saw an older lady walk out. she bowed and smiled. "Good morning Keade." Kagome said sweetly.

The old woman smiled back. "Oh, Kagome dear, good morning. Your here early." She said as Kagome walked into the small space. "Going up?" Keade asked.

Kagome nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm going to get an early start. Mr. Onigumo has a big meeting today. He needs everything ready." Kagome said as she pressed the button for the floor she needed to go to.

Keade smiled and nodded. "He sure is lucky to have you miss. Higurashi." Kagome smiled and nodded.

"And I'm lucky to have you." She said with a small laugh. "With out you I wouldn't have this great job." She said with a fake smile that she normally had to paste on her face. It was hard to be happy when you felt empty. Keade was a friend of her grandfathers and had gotten her the sectary job just last year. She was now twenty two and had her life all planned out and had not to ever worry about having to find a job. She was always welcome at Onigumo's law firm. well, at least that is what Naraku had told her so many times before.

The elevator moved upwards and stopped at level four. "This is my floor." Kagome said with a smiled and walked out of the small elevator. Turning around she bowed and waved. "Have a good day Keade."

"You too dear." the old woman replied as the door shut.

Kagome looked at the silver door and sighed. She turned on her heel and walked to her office. She shut the door behind herself and locked it. She didn't like it when people popped in. She walked over to her computer and went to work.

A knock on her door startled her and she looked at the clock, standing up from her computer chair she walked over to the door and unlocked and opened it. "Naraku!" she said happily, he nodded and walked into her office getting a little too close as he passed her. He was one of those people who just didn't have personal space issues. "I'm glad you stopped in, I was actually going to run this over to you in a few moments." She said as she backed away and walked to her desk grabbing a folder, handing it to him with a smile.

He looked at the folder. "Whats this?" He asked curiously surprised, but that was one great thing about Kagome. She was always shocking him, and one of his best workers

"It's everything you will need to know, you have that meeting at five." She looked at her watch. "It's four thirty now...so read up; It's a murder case." She said as he raised his eyebrows. "I have everything there is to know about the families and the murderer and the murdered, backgrounds, past mental instabilities, and even a small relation, check it out and see what you think." She said crossing her arms, he nodded at the folder and fingered through it.

"Kagome, thank you. Your very important to this business. What would I do with out you?" he said and walked out. "By the way, keep up the good work."

"Thank you sir. I will." she said as she watched him leave and smiled.

He creeped her out sometimes, but he was her boss and she had nothing but respect for him, he was a great lawyer. Just a little creepy was all. Turning around she started to walk up to her chair before it turned around, Kagome jumped as she then saw a woman sitting in her seat. Kagome pressed on of her hands to her chest.

"Sango!" she said irritated for being half asleep and just about got the crap scared out of her. "How...What?..How did you get in here?" She poined at the door then to Sango again flustered. Sango just smiled and stood up.

"Sorry Kagome." Sango said as she walked up to her and hugged her, "So, today you are going to get kidnapped." Sango said happily as she pulled back and smiled clapping her hands together.

"Is that so?" Kagome asked dryly.

"Yes, that is so." Sango answered happily.

"Well, your wrong. Today I'm going to start on the next project." Kagome said rolling Sango in her chair away from her desk to turn off her computer.

"New project? What would that be?" Sango asked while she inched slowly back to the desk using her legs to try and drag herself in the rolling chair only to be pushed away once more.

"I'm trying to get another sponsor." Kagome said looking over at Sango. "Naraku said that a few more little one's are all we need. It helps out the smaller companies, and makes our company look good as well. It's a win, win situation." Kagome said repeating the words from Naraku's words.

"Did you know Naraku has the hotts for you?" Kagome's eyes about bulged out of her head from the woman's words.

"No! Sango! He is my boss!" she defended and started to clean up her desk from the mess she made trying to make every thing for Naraku perfect as it could be.

"I know! That could mean some great benefits." Sango said with a lusty tone.

"Sango!" Kagome screeched as she rolled up some papers in her hand and started swatting. "You've been hanging around that leech!"

"Yeah, I really have." she said with a sexy grin. "I'm sooo glad you some how brought me to him or him to me. What ever it was I am very pleased." she said her grin growing.

"Sango please!"

"Oh, please. Just because you haven't gotten any doesn't mean I can't be happy because I have." Sango gloated, but as soon as her words escaped her mouth she regretted it. "Kagome… I didn't mean it… I'm sorry."

"No, Sango. You very much meant that, and its okay. Your right. I'm happy for you." She said as she yet again plastered a fake smile on her face and gathered some papers and held the to her chest. "I really need to get going. I have many places to visit and not very much time." With that she turned around and was out of her office and on her way to the elevator.

"Kagome?" She heard as pressed the button of an arrow facing down and turned around to the voice.

"Yes?" Turning she now placed the voice with a face. It was Naraku. Checking her watch she realized the meeting must have just gotten out.

"Oh, Mr. Onigumo! How did you meeting go? Wasn't every long... " she asked as she smiled worriedly. Wondering if maybe something had went wrong.

"It was very... Informed. I knew everything there was to know, and the client is very intent on hiring us." he said with a small glint of a smile showing.

"Oh, Naraku! that's great. I'm very happy for you." she said as she patted his arm.

"I couldn't have done it if it weren't for you. Kagome, will you join me for dinner some night? To celebrate you?" naraku asked in a calm and collected voice that he always spoke in.

"Of course. Sir, I would love to...to..to celebrate." she stuttred with a smile and a shy laugh as the elevator dinged. "Well, I need to get going. I have to stop at the supporting companies, and I need to find two or three more." she said as she entered the elevator. "Good day." she said as she waved to him as the door slowly shut.

As soon at the door shut she let out a small puff of air. "Oh geez. Sango... you might be right..." she whined as soon as she reached the bottom floor andthe doors opened. Walking out she made her way outside to her car and on her way.

...

Two hours later

...

Kagome walked down the small sidewalk finding a small bench she plopped down. "I can't get any one else to support Onigumo..." She sighed. "Not one..." Whineing in dissapointment. She had set a goal today to just find at least one more, but no one was interested. Closing her eyes his face was all she could think about. "Oh, Inuyasha..." she sighed and stood up. Their as still more than half a day left, and some business had to be interested in sponsoring! She had made up her mind. She was not going home with out at least one more! Swinging her purse on her shoulder and she was off once more.

...

"No, were not interested." A man at the counter said as shooing her away with his hands. "Please. Leave." Kagome sighed and nodded. "Of course. Thank you very much for your time." Walking out of the small store she looked around the area. "I've been all over this block!" Pouting some more she now noticed that it was close to nine at night and all the stores were closing up for the night.

"I think its time to call it a night, too" she heard a voice say behind her. She was so use to talking to herself she didn't even realize when she agreed to it.

"Yeah, I think you right. Hey, wait." She said finally realizing it was not her voice that told her that. Turning around she was face to face with a man.

"Do I know you?" She asked tilting her head to one side.

"No, but I know you." The man said with a smile.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, Kagome. I'm kouga." He said with a smirk. I am one of Naraku's many rivals. You are his sectary?" he asked placing his hands in the pockets of his dark blue jeans.

"Yeah... how did you know that?" She asked folding her arms across her chest defensivly.

"You've been running around all day asking my sponsors to sponsor your company." he said with a wink.

"Oh... Heh.. Yeah." She said with a small sigh. 'No wonder no one wanted to sponsor. This guy has them all.' she said to herself as she turned around to walk away. "Well, it was nice to meet you Kouga, but I must be going now." she said as she walked away and heard foot steps behind her. Turning her head slightly to see who was following her. Walking a little faster she groaned when she heard the steps quicken as well. Stopping abruptly she turned around, almost causing Kouga to ram into her.

"Is their anything else I can help you with or are you going to stalk me all the way to my home?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Feisty. I like that in a woman." he said with a smirk. "Its dark out and the streets are no place for a young woman. I thought it would be a good idea to walk you back to your destination.

"Well, thanks, but no thanks. I am quite capable of taking care of myself. Thank you very much..." As her last word escaped her mouth her foot caught onto a small crack in the side walk and she stumbled just about falling onto her face if it wasn't for Kouga gabbing her around her waist and helping her steady her feet.

"Sure…" He said as he held onto her waist. "So you were saying?" He said with a grin.

Sighing she lead the way. "This way. My cars parked over there." Pointing to the small parking lot. Nodding he kept quiet the entire time as they walked. Reaching her car she unlocked the door. "Well, thank you then… I suppose. For walking me to my car." she said as he opened the door for her.

"Not a problem, Kagome." he said as he grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. Blushing she took her hand back as she got into her car shutting the door. Starting it up she noticed he was not moving, but leaning over to look into the window. Sighing she rolled the window down half way. "Kagome." He said her name with a dreamy look that almost scared her.

"Y-yes?" she asked skeptical.

"I will make you my sectary." He said confidently.

"I'm sorry Kouga, but I work for Naraku. Even you knew that." she said.

"You may work with that slime ball, but one day, mark my words. You will be mine." he said again with a smirk.

"Your sectary?" she asked with a small gulp.

Shaking his head he closed his eyes and opened them once more. His bright blue orbs stared at her and then he spoke with a soft voice.

"No. Much more. Until we meet again. My Kagome." he said and turned around to walk away. Rolling up her window she sighed.

"That was... Different..." She said as she backed up and drove back to the office.

Shuffling up to her small office room she stopped at the door. The light to the door was on. "Odd... I thought I turned that off before I left..." She said as he pushed the door open. Staring into her office that didn't look any diffrent. Walking in she plopped down on her desks chair sighing while she kicked off her shoes and relaxed. She closed her eyes to open the quickly. "That wasn't here when I left." She said as she looked at a small card laying on her key board. Picking it up and slowly opening it she realized what it was. It was a note... From Naraku. "Thank you for all your hard work, Kagome. You are so important to this company and myself. Sencerly, Naraku." She read to herself. "Hmm... That was nice of him. Its nice to be recognized." She said with a small yawn. Laying her head on her desk she slowly closed her eyes. She just wanted to rest her eyes for a momeny, but was soon sleeping.

Waking herself up from her own murmuring. She sat up. "but I don't like muffins." she said as she slowly opening her eyes and shaking her head. "Where am I?" she asked as she looked around and after a few more blinks she realized she was in her office. Looking at her small clock she saw the time. "Oh, man... I need to get home. It's after four..." she said as she stood up and about tripped over her own feet. Steadying herself she made her way to the door, down the elevator, and to her car. Shuffling to her car she slowly dug for her keys. "Where are you?" she called for them oblivious to any of her surroundings. A black car slowly drove by, but kept on driveing. Looking over she sholder she shrugged it off finding her key and getting into her car. Driving home was easy. Hardly any traffic. Every one was in their homes asleep, and thats what Kagome wanted to do too. Stopping at a stop light she looked to the side of her. "Another note?" She said as she grabbed the thin piece of paper and unfolded it. Only two words. 'Nice Nap?' A chill went up her spine.

Seeing the light turn green she gently pressed the gas and drove home. Looking over at the note she shook her head. 'Maybe it was Sango... Playing a trick on me.. Yeah..' She told herself. 'But my doors were locked...' She crumbled the note up and tossed it on the floor of her pasengers seat. Heading home sweet home. Get some sleep, and start the same thing all over again. Well, so she thought.

...

Just did some fine tuneing on this chapter. :D Hope every one enjoys themselves. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the anime's from paper I do not own Inuyasha or any other of the anime's charicters. Sighs Here's the next chapter...

Title: I think I love

Chapter: Three

Name: Little notes.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

When arriving home Kagome was more than happy to get into the comfort of her own home. Safely locked up and protected by the walls and doors. The house was completely dark, but living there for her entire life she knew the way around the house like the back of her hand. Feeling something hit her foot as she was walking she squeaked. "Meow..." The object purred and then rubbed up against her leg. "Buyo!" She whispered harshly then bent down to pick up the cat. "You scared me half to death." She whispered as she nuzzled the cats neck. I think your getting heaver every day." She said as she made her way to the stairs. Slowly walking up the stairs and to her bedroom. "Home sweet home." She said as she opened her door setting the cat down on the floor as she turned on the light. Letting her eyes adjust to the light she blinked a few times as she watched Buyo walk over to her bed and jump up on it. Smiling she walked over to her bed to pet him a few times. Plopping on his side the cat purred happily.

Smiling at the happy cat she walked away stripping down as she walked to her dresser. Grabbing a pair of plaid night shorts and pulling them on, and then a plain white tank top. Just as she was pulling the shirt over her head she saw Buyo get up and start batting at something on her pillow. "What is it kitty?" She asked as she finished pulling the shirt on and walked over to him. Looking down over the cat she noticed a piece of paper. She took in a deep breath and looked around her room.

"Impossible..." She said in a low murmur. Picking up the paper to get an unhappy groan from the cat she unfolded the note and recognized the same hand writing. "Sweet Dreams." The note read. Throwing it to the ground as if it was on fire and was going to burn her hand if she didn't get rid of it quickly. Looking up she noticed the window. It was slightly open. Just a hair. Looked like maybe some one forgot to shut it all the way. She pulled the window shut and locked it. Looking around her room. Who ever it was she was sure they had left the same way they came in. Staring at the window for a moment every thing went black.

- A small crack noise was at her window. Kagome raised out of bed. "Hmm?" She moaned and looked around. Hearing another small crack like noise she got up walking to her window. Opening it up the young girl smiled. "Inuyasha!" She whispered happily. "What are you doing?" She said as she opened up her window fully. The boy dropped all the small pebbles in his hand and crouched down pushing his weight up he was like a flash of lightning, and their he was at the seal of her window.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of coarse." She said with a grin.

Stepping into her room he looked around as she just watched in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Shrugging he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Couldn't sleep." He said with another shrug.

"So, you decided since you couldn't sleep then I can't either?" She said with a small laugh. Walking over to him she sat next to him patting his back.

"Well, your welcome here whenever you can't sleep." She said with a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll even leave the window open for you." She said as she patted his back the crawled around him to crawl under the blankets. "Come on. Why don't you try to sleep now? I'll rub your back." She said as she patted the bed next to her. Shrugging he laid down on his stomach next to her. Slowing rubbing his back she smiled when she heard a small snore escape from his lips. His left ear twitched and she had to hold in a small laugh. -

Shaking her head she took in a deep breath. "Old habits die hard." She whispered to herself with a sigh... Inuyasha just kept popping up today no matter how hard she tried to avoid it... "I suppose this happens every year." She tried to convince herself with a small laugh. "Stupid girl."

Walking around the house doing a quick sweep to make sure that no body was still in her home. She walked back to her room and laid next to Buyo who was now out like a light. Covering up she petted his head, looking around her room paranoid. Who ever it was just trying to scare her and they were doing a very good job at it. Closing her eyes she tried to drift off to sleep, but it was hard knowing that someone was... Stalking her. Once she drifted off to sleep it was a light sleep. One that felt like you only slept five minutes, but it turned out to be five hours. Blinking her eyes open she yawned and moved just a little bit feeling the cat laying by her leg.

"Mmmm Morning Buyo." She grumbled as she blinked open her eyes to see a shadowed figure. Closing her eyes to open them once more. The figure was gone. Raising up she looked around her room. "Just freaking yourself out, Kagome." She told herself before she got out of bed. Looking up to her calendar she sighed. "Saturday." Saturdays were the worst. She wasn't supposed to work on Saturdays, and even though was wanted to work she knew Sango would hurt her if she worked, but what else was their to do? Her morning routine was to get up, shower, down some coffee, and go to work. Her Saturdays didn't change from a normal day. She wouldn't be able to search for some more sponsors today, but she would be able to reorganize her office.

Something she had been wanting to do for a long time now, but never seemed to have the time, but why not now. Nodding she made up her would be like a spring cleaning day. Walking out of her room she looked down the hall. Feeling a little paranoid now after the two notes, and one had even been in her room. Walking down the stairs she looked around as she walked out of the house locking the door behind her. Looking over herself once quickly then nodding in approval of her casual look. Not too many people would be in the office so a pair of dark blue jeans and a black tank top would be appropriate. Touching her neck out of habit she then remember.

"Oh!" She said as she grabbed her purse off her arm and pulled out a black scarfe. Tieing it around her neck tightly she smiled and walked to her car. She was now ready. Walking to her car she looked around it checking inside the car for any more 'notes'. Getting in her car she was off. To the office that she continually worked at. She enjoyed working. It kept her mind off of everything.

...

Feeling a body roll over his he growled pushing it off of him. A moan came from the body and raised up. "Mmmm morning." Came a feminine voice from the body.

"Get off me." The man snarled turning away from the woman.

"Oh, Inu-kun. Don't be like that. You were begging the exact opposite last night." The woman purred.

"I was also intoxicated." He said as he pulled a pillow over his head. She pressed her body against his trying to be seductive and rubbed her hand up his chest, and then threw his hair.

"Leave." He growled. "Now!" Jumping back she grabbed a robe wrapping it around her small frame and stomped out of the room.

"Don't expect me tonight." She said grabbing a comb and throwing it at him and turning on the ball of her foot and walking out of the room slamming the

"Wasn't expecting it, Yura." He hissed angrily and grabbed the comb and tossed it to the floor. Closing his eyes tightly trying to get the images of the naked woman out of his head. He had been with many women over the few years, but after every time he felt incomplete, displeased, and altogether not satisfied. Hadn't a clue why not, but it was how it was. Drinking of coarse made the irritation go away, but only for so long. Tossing he looked at the clock. "Two in the afternoon. Should probably get up..." He said before turning over and forcing himself back to sleep which never worked, but it was better then being awake.

...

It took longer than she hoped to organize her entire office, but once she got started their was no stopping her. She even cleaned and organized Sango's office and found some... interesting things. Once all that was done it was already dark outside and Kagome was pooped. She was happy to be tired. Meant a good nights sleep, but it was only nine. She couldn't go to sleep just yet. She would wake up early and have nothing to do. She sighed trying to think of something to do, and then it hit her. Walking to her purse she emptied it out onto her desk and smiled when a small key fell out. Grabbing it and shoving everything back into her purse and walked out of the office with haste as she grinned. It had been so long since she visited her friends.

...

You see ya searching for somebody that'd take you out an do ya right...

Well, come here baby and let daddy show what it feel like...

Cause you know all you gotta do is tell me what you sippin on...

and I promise that I'm gunna keep it coming all night long...

Miroku stalked around his couch wearing only his black silk boxers. His hair had been unraveled from it small dragon tail and he was staring at Sango wildly who was staring back with as much intense look in her eyes. He mouthed the words to the song as they played with a seductive grin. Sango slowly started swaying her hips back and fourth pulling her hands threw her dark hair as he slowly approached her in her black nighty.

Looking in you eyes why you on the other side.

And I think that shorty I gotta a thing for you... Yeah.

Doin it on purpose why you workin it. I tell by the way you lookin at me girl.

I wanna make love in this club, aye, make love, in this club, aye, in this club.

I wanna make love in this club, aye, make love, in this club, aye, in this club.

Taking a step closer and the back he grinned continuing to mouth the words.

Listen you got some friends Rollin with ya baby then thatʼs cool...

You can leave em with my...

"Miroku." Sango purred, and Miroku stopped then grinned once more continuing the song.

If you didn't know your the only thing thats on my mind,

cause the I'm staring at you got me wanting to give it to you all night!

Lookin in your eyes why you on the other side.

I can't take it no more baby I'm coming for you!

You keep doin it on purpose.

Why do you work it. Aye. If you close your eyes it could just be me and you!

Sango was now in Miroku's arms swaying back and fourth but now as one. Moving to each others movements. Miroku's mouth was no longer mouthing the words, but we on Sango's lips. Grinding into each other Sango let a moan slip out that Miroku gladly swallowed, and let one of his own slip. Dancing closer to a wall Miroku pinned her to it with a grin as he started working his lips down her jaw and to her neck pulling the thin strap that was holding the left side up of the black nighty pulling it down to have access of her breast. Sango moaned loudly as his lips met her nipple.

"Miroku..." She purred.

...

Unlocking the door she slowly pushed it open to quickly slammed it shut. Hearing the door open and then shut Sango fell to the floor fixing her gown and pushing Miroku off of her.

"Umm... guys... I'm sooo sorry." Kagome said as she cracked open the door with a hand over her face.

"Kagome!" Sango said with a smile making sure her gown was fixed and walked over to her. "Don't worry about it." Sango said with a large blush across her face. "Come in." She said pulling her friend into the apartment. "Let me go get my robe." She said a she walked away into the bed room grabbing her robe and tying it around her waist. At the same time Miroku walked over to the disc changer and turned off the CD, and then walked into the bed room as well to grab his robe. Sango walked out with a wide smile.

"Sorry you had to walk in on that..." She said as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"No, Sango... I can leave.." Kagome stuttered.

"Nonsense! How often do we get to visit with you." Sango said as she

pulled Kagome with her into the kitchen. "Want some tea?" She said as she grabbed the old tea pot and turned to Miroku.

"Hey Kags." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Hey Miroku... I'm sorry." She said feeling horrible to interrupt their little... 'fun time.'

"No big." He said as he walked over to one of the kitchen table chairs and sat down.

It was then Kagome had realized what Miroku was wearing. A bright pink silk robe. You would have thought that would have been the first thing that you would see when he walked in, but it hit her just now.

"Miroku..." Kagome said while trying to hold in a giggle.

"Yes?" He asked seriously. "Is something the matter?"

"Well, sort of..." She said with as straight of a face as she could.

"What wrong Kagome?" Sango then asked as she looked at Miroku and then

herself and let out a small chuckle.

"Pink..." Was all that got out before she started cracking up laughing.

"Miroku... I think we accidentally grabbed each other house coats." Sango said as she laughed along. He only shrugged and tightened his around his body.

"I think I look hott in pink." He said with a grin which made the two girls laugh even harder. After the small laughing fit was threw the tree sat down sipping tea.

"So what brings you over here?" Sango asked happily.

"Oh, I just was at the... Well, I felt like visiting. I miss you guys." She said not really wanting Sango know that she was at the office cleaning... Her desk...

"You were where Kagome?" Miroku asked and then looked at Sango.

"She was at the office. Kagome! Why do you do this to yourself!" She said shaking her head.

"Do what?" Kagome said defensively.

"You know what!" Sango said as she pointed at her. "This! This...work your self soo hard for what!" Sango said standing up and pointing.

"Your a workaholic!" She said in a loud whisper.

"I am not!" Kagome defended.

"Are too!" Sango continued to press on.

"Am not!"

"Actually.. Kagome. Sango is right... You are.." Miroku said plainly

and Kagome stopped and Kagome took in a breath and let it out slow.

"Your right. I am." She said with a sigh.

"When is the last time you did something fun Kagome? Adventurous or even daring." She looked at Kagome with worry then Kagome's face went blank. She quickly looked away and stared at the floor for a long moment. "Your right..." She whispered.

Sango looked at her knowing she struck a nerve. She never knew why Kagome was the way she was, but she knew that what ever it was. Kagome was deeply hurt by it.

Kagome stood up and looked at her friends. "Thank you for having me for a little bit. It was fun."

"Not a problem Kag's are you leaving?" Miroku asked as he looked over to Sango and then back to Kagome. He knew Sango stuck a nerve, and Sango looked guilty.

"I think so..." She said looking around for her purse.

"Are you going home?" Sango asked.

"Well..." She said finding her purse and started fidgeting with the strap.

"Your not going home?" Miroku asked dumbly.

"Not really..." Kagome mumble.

"Your going back to work! Aren't you!" Sango growled.

"Maybe... I thought I could..." She said looked up at her friends guilty.

"No, nope. No!" Sango said standing up looking at the kitchen clock.

"Its nine. Lets go out." She said nodding. "Yup. Were going out." She said walking into her room to change.

"Going out? Where?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah... Where?" Kagome asked a little more anxious.

"A club. Were going to dance. Were going to have fun, and were going to find you a man and get you laid." Sango said from the other man.

"We are?" Miroku asked sleepily.

"Yes. We are." Sango said strongly.

"Miroku... We aren't really are we?" Kagome looked at him with begging eyes.

"I guess so.." He said looking back towards the bedroom door to see Sango walk out with a pair of black dress pants and a pink low cut silk shirt on. "Yes, I am going." He said with a small grin.

"Traitor." Kagome mumbled then looked at Sango with the most evil looks she could come up with, but it wasn't working. "I'm not going." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"Yup." Sango said as she put her own hair up into a large pony tale.

"No, I'm not. I'm not going." She said stubbornly.

"I think you are." Miroku said as he got up to go change.

"I'm not."

"You are." The couple said together.

About an hour later of arguing and pushing and pulling and driving Sango and Miroku were dancing trying to get Kagome to dance, but she was as stiff as a statue.

"Maybe if we get her drinking she will move?" Miroku suggested and Sango shrugged.

"Worth a try." She said as she stopped dancing then walked over to Kagome. "Wooh! I'm hott. I need a drink. Let me get you one?" Sango asked with a puppy dog pouty face. Kagome looked at her shaking her head 'no', but after a minuet her head stopped shaking and she sighed.

"Fine. One." Kagome said as she seen Miroku walking towards them. "I'm getting drinks." Sango said with a smile and walked away.

"Are you having fun, Kagome?" Miroku asked. She looked up at him like he was retarded or something."Taking that as a no." Miroku said then smiled relieved that Sango returned.

"Okay a beer for you, Miroku." She said handing him a bottle that she

skillfully held with the other two drinks. "A fuzzy navel for me, and a UV blue and lemonade for you. A Double." She said with a grin.

"A what?" Kagome asked sniffing it then taking a sip. It was good... Very good.

"Just drink." Sango said with a laugh. After Kagome was done with her first drink the couple had found out that Kagome was a light weight when it came to drinking. She was dancing around throwing her arms in the air. Laughing and having a good old time. When a slow song came on Miroku and Sango danced to it happily as they let Kagome dance with her invisible partner that was groping her every once in a while. The two were close molding to each others body and too into their dance that they didn't notice when Kagome was gone.

"Its soo warm!" Kagome said as she fanned her face and walked out of the noisy club to get some fresh air. "Sooo much better out here." She said as she stumbled down a stair giggling the entire way down the side walk. She looked up taking in a deep breath. "Wooh. Its soo nice out." She said again walking towards the parking lot seeing a convertible she giggled. "His doors are unlocked. Someone could just open the door and steal his car." She was swaying back and fourth giggling over nonsense that she didn't realize a dark figure in the ally. Or a car that pulled up next to her. The last thing did remembered was something being placed in front of her nose and mouth, and it smelled horrible, and then she felt very sleepy.

...

A ha! I did it again! Another chapter that the awesome Cha cha corrected

and helped me threw which I love her soooo much for. - Thank you for those

who reviewed. It made me feel good knowing that I'm not writing this for

nothing. Thank you all. Please read and review. With much love! -Mikiru- (Edited version.)


	4. Chapter 4

Title: I think I love

Chapter: Four

Name: Kagome's gone.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

"Are you sure that's her?" A voice said.

"Positive." Another voice answered.

"What interest did he have in her anyways?" The first voice asked.

"Not a clue. You would think some one like him would be more..."

"Tasteful?"

"Yeah..."

"She's got nice legs though." One of the men said as he walked up to her and traled a finger up her thigh causing her to stir, and once she moved he took his hand away from her.

Moaning she tried to move to get the crick out of her back, but it made it hard when she was in a sitting position. Wiggling a little but she cringed when she moved her wrists to find them tied together behind her back. Trying to open her eyes her breathing started to increase when she realized she was blind folded. Trying to open her mouth next to scream she found her mouth tightly taped shut. She whined and listened to the voices in the room. Turning her head to them she hissed as they continually put her down.

'Who are they talking about? Don't they know they have the wrong girl?' She thought to herself as she jerked trying to free herself.

"You think he'll come for her?" The first voice asked.

"Yeah, this is his mate." The second voice said then footsteps were getting closer to her.

"His mate?" He said as he grabbed her jaw to face her the opposite she was looking and then touched her neck and nodded. "Yeah, that's a mark alright." The man said then walked away. "lets go get some food. I'm starving." The first man said lazily.

"Aren't we supposed to be keeping a watch?" The second man asked.

"Like she's going any where. She tied up, and has been sleeping for over a day."

"Oh yeah. Lets go." The man with a deeper voice said as he and the other man walked out of where ever she was and left her alone in the dark. She cried and jerked again and again until her wrists felt raw. Her head was pounding and her stomach turning, but she had to keep it cool. If she threw up she would choke on her own vomit and die, and that was not on her agenda for the day.

'So this is what a hang over feels like.' She thought to herself sickly and let her head fall. She couldn't get out of the chair she was tied to. 'those men... they were talking about my scar... Inuyasha's scar...His mate? Why do they want Inuyasha? Were these men the ones who killed Inuyasha's parents? Don't they know he wont come for me... he left me...' She fought the thoughts away afraid that she would start crying.

Rolling over she sighed when her arm hit a body. "Miroku..." She groaned. "Get up. Its time for work." The woman groaned.

"You first dear." Miroku said with a yawn stretching taking up the whole bed to do so, but soon their was a set of cold feet on his rump, and a nice little push, and he was stretching on the cold floor.

"No, you first." The woman said then sat up throwing her arms in the air to stretch them out. "Man, my head is killing me." She whined and swung her feet over the bed.

"I told you not to drink all that wine last night." Miroku grumbled. "Did you ever get a hold of Kagome?" He asked curiously.

Shaking her head before she answered. "No, she never called me back. It's not like her..." Getting up she walked over to the shower. "I'm sure she's already at work."

Smiling up at her he nodded. "I'm sure your right."

Starring at the door Sango not entered and closed behind her to shower Miroku ran a hand threw his hair. "Please, Kami. Let Kagome made it home okay... because I don't remember seeing her after I drank that last shot..." He said with a sigh and grabbed his clothing for the day, and waited for Sango to finish so he could shower.

It was a gloomy day out. The kind of day you just wanted to stay in bed all day and take naps and watch movies while only leaving the bed for food and bathroom breaks. Sighing Miroku walked to his car. "Today's going to be a long one." He said as he got into the drivers side. Starting the car and awaiting Sango to join him in the passengers side.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Sango said as she got in the car shutting the door behind her.

"It's going to be a long day." Miroku said again and put the car in reverse to back out of the drive.

"I didn't mean that literally." Sango said with a sigh.

"Then you shouldn't tell me what to do unless you mean it." Miroku defended as he maneuvered the car so it was now facing out to the street.

"If I told you to stop the car and wait until some one smashed into us. Would you?" She asked as she felt the car slowly start moving then take a dead stop.

"Was that an order?" Miroku asked sarcastically.

"No!" She scream and slapped him upside his head. "Drive." She said shaking her head. 'I date a moron.' She thought to herself as he drove them to work.

..._

'Oh Kami...' Kagome mentally moaned. He stomach was in knots, and twisting and turning. She could feel something starting up at the back of her throat. 'Kagome, no.' She tried taking in deep breaths threw her noes. 'This would be the lamest way to die.' She told herself. 'Come on girl. Deep breaths.' She told herself, but it kept coming up. Tears welled up in her eyes. 'I'm going to die...' She told herself as the stinging in her throat came up and into her mouth. Closing her eyes tightly she let tears fall, and she was choking. Closing her eyes she just wanted to make it end. All of it, and it would come all to soon, the end that is.

* * *

Kissing her boyfriend at the door they parted their ways to their work station. Walking down a hall way she sighed and turned to look into on of the office's.

"Oh! Good morning Sango." She heard a voice as she turned.

"Morning Hojo. How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. Hey, have you seen Kagome?" He asked looking at some papers he held in his hand then stood up from his desk and walked over to her. He heart fell when he asked her, but all she could do is shake her head. Looking down at her feel she sighed then looked back up.

"Why are you looking for Kagome?" She asked.

"Oh, she never clocked in today. Its not like her. She's normally here around six, but not today." He said looking at his papers. "See." He said handing her the payroll reports.

"Maybe she's sick?" Sango asked hopefully, but only received a shake from his head.

"Kagome always in." He said with almost a pout.

"Why so interested in out Kagome?" A voice said from behind Sango. Turning around quickly she jumped placing her hand over her heart.

"Naraku! Good morning Sir." She said as she took in a deep breath.

He smiled and nodded to the papers in her hand. "I believe those are mine?" He said handing out his hand. Handing him his papers she blushed.

"Sorry sir." She said with a smile. "I didn't mean to be noisy... I was just worried."

"About whom?" He asked eying his papers in his hands.

"Kagome." Hojo spoke up. "She didn't come to work today." Sango looked at Hojo as he spoke then turned her head to Naraku who never once seemed to take his eyes off his papers.

"And she didn't call in..." Sango added.

"Is that so? That's not like our Kagome." Naraku said almost monotone.

"No, its not." Sango said in a low voice. Placing a fist to her chest she looked down. 'Please Kagome be alright. I don't know what I would do if...' She couldn't finish the thought.

"Sango, I'll expect you to check into it then. Call her house. When did you last see her?" He asked finally looking up from his papers.

"I... uh.. Last night. We went to a club. I told her she needed to loosen up a bit, and I haven't seen her since." She admitted ashamed.

"I see." Was all he said as he walked away the stopped at a office door. "Do make sure to check into that Sango. " He said coldly as he entered the room shutting the door behind him. Sango nodded and watched him leave.

"Is that true? Sango?" Hojo asked in a hushed voice. Sango nodded.

"I insisted she go out with me and Miroku... She never has any fun. She circles her self around work..." Sango said and looked down at the floor trying to keep a sob from escapeing her mouth. "Its all my fault." She whispered and looked back up at Hojo.

Looking at her with concern he shook his head. "No, Kagome's very responsible, and reliable, and pretty..." Stopping he blushed realizing what just came out of his mouth. Sango looked at him with wonder. "I-I'm very sure she can take care of herself." He then said quickly.

Nodding she whipped at her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure your right." She said with a slight smile. "I think I'll call her house. Maybe she's got a hang over? I did make her drink a little." Sango said and turned around. "Your a sweet guy Hojo. Don't ever change." She said then made her way to her office. 'Hojo's probably right. kagome's at home with a bad headache, and didn't even think about calling in.' Sango thought to herself as she sat down at her desk and picked up her phone and pressed the speed dial for Kagome's home number.

* * *

...

Hearing the phone ring the older woman placed the kitchen knife down and walked over to the cordless phone sitting on the kitchen table.

"Hello?" She asked not recognizing the number.

"Mrs. Higurashi? Its Sango."

"Oh, hello dear. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm fine. Is Kagome home?" She asked quickly.

"No, Kagome never came home last night. I figured she pulled an all nighter or was with you." The older woman said her calm voice now turning to worry. "She's not with you?" She asked as her heart started beating faster.

"No, but I'm sure there's a reason for all of this." Sango said trying to be positive.

"Is she at work?" Kagome's mother asked. Her voice slowly turning to panic.

"No." Sango said in a low voice. "Never clocked in this morning and no one has seen her..." Sango finished as she closed her eyes.

"What? Are you sure?" She asked as she felt her heart drop. "Are you sure?" She asked as she felt panic take over and tears weld up in her eyes.

"Yeah..." Sango said hearing to woman on the other end slowly break down.

"Did you try her cell phone?" The woman asked hopefully.

"No, I'll try that next." Sango said trying to turn her voice to a little more perky, and not so depressed.

"Okay, she always has that thing with her." Mrs. Higurashi pointed out.

"Yeah." Sango said and looked around her desk and then patted her pockets in her jeans to find her cell. "I'll call her."

"Okay, dear. If you get a hold of her will you call me? Or have her call me?" She asked worriedly.

"Of coarse." Sango said.

"and Sango?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't hear from her... Please let me know as well..."

"Okay." Sango said in a low voice and she heard the click.

Hanging up the phone the older woman walked back to the kitchen picking up her knife and started at the green and red peppers she was slicing before the phone rang. Taking in a deep breath as she tried to calm her nerves, but she could feel it. Something was terribly wrong.

...

* * *

Peaking a head out into the large open room the curious eyes searched it to find a girl tied to a old metal chair. One of the most uncomfortable looking chairs that he had ever layed eyes on. 'Poor girl. If I was tired up, I would rather it be on a lazy boy.' He thought to himself as he looked the girl over. She was wearing a torn up little blue summer dress. Their was a slit up her thigh that didn't look like it belonged, and on of the straps were broken leaving it hanging down showing her purple bra.

Watching her closely he sighed. 'Poor girl.' He thought to himself as he seen her struggling to escape then she was leaning over as far as she could since the ropes her tied around her middle. Gagging noises came from her then her face started turning blue as her body jolted. His eye grew wide as he watched her body shake.

"Are you okay?" She heard almost a young boy ask and she turned her head to the voice as tears now streamed from her eyes.

Running to her he looked at her. She looked sick. Really sick. 'What to do? What do I do?' He thought before he ripped the tape from her mouth. The vomit that was in her mouth relased and then the rest of her stomachs content did.

"Oh no." She heard to voice say as she heard running steps. "Bucket! Wheres a bucket!" She heard the same voice say as it ran back and fourth. "Bucket!" He said then she heard the steps running towards her, but as soon as he felt the bucket placed on her lap she was done. Everything that was at one time in her stomach, was no longer their. She heard the boy sigh and felt a hang take her blind fold off. "Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

Slowly opening her eyes she winced at how bright it was. Closing and opening her eyes a few times she then looked at the figure before her. At first all she saw was a blur of red and green, but then the figure finally stopped moving and she could see him clearly. It was a small boy with bright read hair and friendly features.

"Hi. I'm Shippou." The boy said and looked at her. "Are you alright? You must have the flu or something." He said as he touched her head. "Your burning up." He said when he removed his hand.

"Where am I?" She asked in a raspy voice.

"This is an old abandoned school." He said looking around. "Were in the gym area to be exact." He said with a friendly smile.

"Why am I here?" She asked as tears started forming again.

"Awe don't cry lady." Shippou said worriedly. "Please don't cry." He begged. "I'm don't know why your here." He then added honestly.

"Can you please untie me, Shippou." She asked looked down at herself and cringed. She had puked all over herself.

"I don't want to get in trouble..." He said looking around the gym area. "They would be very mad at me if I did..." He said looking back at her.

"Who?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"My pack." He said proudly.

"Your pack?" She asked.

"That's right. I'm in a pack." He said and walked around to her wrist. "I'll untie you, but you have to promise not to run." Shippou said as he began working at the ropes on her wrists. "Promise?" He asked before the last knot was out.

She sighed and nodded. "I promise." She repeated. She didn't want to lie to the kid, but if she had the chance to leave this place she was sure going to try it.

"okay." He said as he took the ties off her wrists and then worked on the one around her midsection. "There ya go." He said happily and then plugged his noes. "You stink miss." He said looking at her as she stood up and turned to the boy as she rubbed her wrists.

"Thank you. Shippou." She said with a half smile. "Yeah..." She said looking down at her garment that was ruined.

"Want to see if the old showers here still work?" He asked excitedly. "I bet I could find something else for you to wear too." He said as he started walking.

She just watched him walking away. "Come on!" He yelled waving his arms as if gesturing her to come.

"Umm... are you sure we can just walk around..." She said looking around the old gym room.

"I don't see anything wrong with it. You promised not to run away, and I can't let you just sit there in your soiled clothes. Come on... Whats your name?"

She looked at him and then her dress and nodded. "Yeah, I guess your right. Oh, my name? Kagome." She said as she slowly walked towards the small boy, and then stopped. "Shippou. Your a demon?" She asked staring at the fluffy tail.

"Yeah, almost all my pack are demons. I'm a fox." He said with a puffed out chest. She couldn't help but give a small smile. "You don't have a fear or grudge against demons, do you?" He asked looked up at her.

Shaking her head. "No, not at all, Shippou." She said taking in a slow deep breath and letting it out. "One of my best friends was a demon. Well, half demon." She said as she started walking ahead. "Come on lets go find those showers." She said as she held out her hand which he gladly took.

Peeling of the dress that was now ruined she left herself in her bra and panties. Looking around she felt paranoid that some one was watching, but no one was around as she took off her bra and underwear. Folding them nicely and placing them on a bench. Turning on the old pipes that amazingly still ran water she turned it as hot as she could stand it and stood under it for a while just letting steaming water run over her tired was no soap so she was just going to have to get as clean as she could with hot water. Turning off the water she rang out her hair and turned around finding her things just as she laid them down. Putting her bra and undies back on she folded her arms across her chest. She could just walk around an abandoned school in just her underwear. She sighed as she walked around what looked like to be the girls locker room. She could hear her feet pat against the floor as she walked past a few stalls that were at one time toilets, but now only holes in the ground. Seeing lockers she walked over to a tall red one. Opening it to find it a little rusty, but soon got it open and found a large tee shirt.

Smiling she took the shirt and pulled it over her. It was about three times to large for her, but at least it was clothing, and it didn't smell to bad either. Who knew how long that had been in there, but she was grateful someone left it. The shirt just barely covered her reaching just inches past her butt. Walking to the exit she bit her lip as she peaked out. Looking left, and then right she saw completely empty halls. She didn't want to wander around by herself, and she had promised Shippou that she wouldn't run, but what else was she expected to do? Just sit and wait until who ever took her to find her missing out of the gym, and then come looking for her angrily because they thought she escaped?

Walking into the hall she noticed all the windows were boarded up. Seeing a small crack that the sun was shining threw she looked outside and gasped at what she saw. The school was surrounded by old cornfields and one small gravel road. She was out in the middle of no where with no where to go. Garbing the window seal she felt her legs giving out on her. Realization was hitting her hard and fast. Falling to her knees tears formed in her eyes.

"Kagome?" She heard a voice from behind her. "Are you okay?"

Looking to see the small fox demon reaching his hand out to her. "No, Shippou. I'm not okay." She said in a whisper as he touched her back and rubbed a little.

"Awe, don't be sad Kagome. Everything is going to be alright." He said as he patted her back with his small hand.

"Shippou?" She asked as she turned to him and was now face to face with the small child like demon. "Why am I here?"

Looking at her with concern he looked away. "Here I found this." He said handing her an old zip up sweater and a pair of jogging shorts.

Taking the items she smiled weekly. "Thanks." She said and pulled on the sweater. "Could you turn around for a sec?" She said before pulling on the shorts. "Okay." She said and watched him turn back around. "You can't tell me. Can you Shippou?" She said in a small voice as she sat on the cold hard school floors.

Shaking his head. "No, Yashio would be very upset..." He said looking down then back up. Guilt was in his eyes. "I'm sorry..."

"Yashio? Its okay... I don't want to get you in trouble." Kagome said then deeply thought on the name. 'Yashio? Is that who took me?' She thought to herself. "Shippou? Who is Yashio?" She asked playing with the name on her tongue.

He looked up at her sternly and shook his head. "I don't know who your talking about." He said shaking his head over and over again.

"You said Yashio would get upset." She paused. "Is he the boss of your pack?" She asked curiously.

The kit continued to shake his head. "Please Kagome. Just pretend like I never said anything..." He said in a whisper. "I don't want to get beaten." He said in a whine.

Her eyes grew wide at the small boys plea. "Alright." She said as she patted the kids head. "I wont say anything." She said with a sigh. "Do they really beat you Shippou?" She asked worriedly. If they could beat on a poor innocent little boy what would stop them from beating on her. He looked at her with tears in his eyes and wiped them away quickly. "Shippou. Its going to be alright." She said as she took the boy into her arms. She had no clue if it was going to be okay, but she had to try. She was going to get out of this place and take this poor boy with her. Leaning against the wall she sighed as she held him. Closing her eyes she hear a small yawn escape his mouth and couldn't help but give a small smile. It wasn't until now that she realized how tired she was. She soon dozed off into a light sleep.

* * *

...

"Sir...Sir?"

"What is is Hojo?" Naraku said looking up from his desk full of papers scattered all around his desk. "I've been calling around all day, Sir. As has Sango, and no one had heard or seen anything from Kagome since last night...I called the cops, but we can't put in a missing persons until she's been gone 48 hours... I found this number. Its supposed to be a very reliable detective. Kouga Wolf." He said placing the number on his desk. "but I'm afraid he's quite expensive. Since he's a private detective and a-" He was cut off and blinked a few times.

"That's enough Hojo. I will take this into consideration." He said before waving the stuttering man away. Taking the number he looked at it for a moment before dialing a number.

"Kouga Wolf please." He said dryly then was put on hold.

...

Walking into the room two men jaws dropped to the gym floor. Looking at each other then back to the empty chair.

"S-She's gone Ginta..."

"Yeah, I see that Hakakku." Ginta said as he looked around the gym. "How did she get untied any way! We were only gone for a couple hours!" He whined. "Man...! Kouga's going to kill us.." He whimpered as he thought the death of slow and painful that was sure to come.

Gulping Hakakku and nodded. "Remember what Kouga said..."

"How could I forget..." Shuttering at the thought of being skinned alive as he turned around and started walking.

"Hey! Ginta! Where you going?"

"I'm going to find her before he finds us with out a hostage." Ginta said with out turning around.

"Good idea." Hakakku said as he quickly caught up to his friend and started their small journey to find the runaway.

...

Awaking not to long after falling asleep she reached up to feel the back of her neck that had become very uncomfortable over the small time she slept. Cuddling the kit to her she stood up as gracefully as she could. She looked around it was now dark, the sun was just setting. She took a few steps before he heard other foot steps and then talking.

"She has to be here." One man said as the other grunted in agreement. Looking around she took a few steps before she heard them start running. "Their!" One yelled. Then the other started to run. "Hey! Stop where you are."

Hearing all the commotion Shippou stirred then jumped out of her arms looking half scared out of his mind. Rubbing his eyes he looked at Kakakku, and then Ginta, and then her. His eyes looked away before he yelled.

"You guys I found her over here." He shouted then looked up at Kagome and mouthed. 'I'm sorry. I don't want to die...' He said. Kagome was so taken back that she threw her hands up and screamed in agervation. The first ally she might have a chance with turned her in because he himself was afraid of the very people that had taken her. Feeling a body slam against her she felt herself hit the hard dirty floor.

"Nice tackle Gintu." One man said to the other as he blindfolded Kagome and then tied her hands.

"Thanks Hakkaku. Good work Shippou, how did you know she was even missing?"

"Well, when I saw her wondering around I knew that couldn't be good." The boy answered trying to act as brave as possible.

Kagome groaned as she realized she was back to A. Tired up and with no plan then something hit her. She really had to pee. Why not. She started squirming and closed her leg and let out a small whine.

"Oh, Gintu... I think she has to pee."

"I don't know Hakkaku... I don't want to let her out of my sight." She then let out another whimper as she wiggled with her legs clenched tightly. "Fine. Lets go to the main bathroom." He groaned and led the way pushing her and holding her hands that were tied behind her back. Once reaching the stall Gintu untied her hands and removed the blindfold. "Make it quick, kay." She nodded quickly before she was pushed into the bath room and the door closed behind her. Running forward she saw a window. Trying to jimmy it open she realized that some one had painted over the seal. "Dang it!" She grumbled quietly and she started pulling at it roughly trying to be as quiet as she could be while trying to jerk a window open.

Using her weight she pulled until it made a loud screech. Falling back words she felt a gust of wind blow in, and then mumbling from the outside of the bathroom. "Hey girl! Doesn't take that long to pee." She heard as she glanced to the door and then to the open window that pulled forward. She was sure she would fit. She made a run to the window and tried to pull herself threw the small outlet. "Were coming in!" She heard one of the men mumble then the door opening. He heart felt like it would explode from her chest as she tried to pull her self more thew the window, but her butt was stuck. "No more doughnuts for you!" She grumbled as she felt her ankle being pulled. She let out a loud shriek before kicking as hard as she could feeling that she hit skin she wiggled until she fell out of the other side of the window and then realized it was a small drop. Falling thankfully into some kind of bush that broke her fall she looked up to see two heads pop threw the window. "No! Girl! Stop!" The one with a Mohawk and a large foot print across his face yelled. She pulled her self to her feet and started running. She let her legs just go. She ran as hard and fast as she could.

Stepping on something sharp she squeaked but didn't stop. She could feel wetness under that one foot and knew she was bleeding, but refused to stop running. She had to get away. She couldn't let them catch her. She had to get home to her mom, and Sango. She even would love to see Miroku's silly grin right about now even looked great.

Gintu pulled himself out of the window and turned around to see a shocked Shippo. "Well, don't stand there kit! Run and get Shomaru." He snapped.

"Oh right!" Shippou said as he turned around tripping over his own feet, but pulled himself up quickly and ran to one of the scariest demon that he knew alive. Closing his eyes he ran faster and his eyes quickly opened as he hit something. Nope, something. Speaking of the devil it was him in person. "Shesshomaru! The Girl! Kagome. She got out." He said between deep breaths as he tried to catch his breath from running.

Turning to the boy Shesshomaru looked away at once and lifted his head. "I thought I told you to never to call me by my name." He said in his acid mono toned voice that he always spoke with. You could never really tell if he was mad or happy. His expression and voice remained the same.

"Sorry Maru." Shippou whispered and bowed his head to him. "The girl she out in the fields." He said in a quiet voice.

"I see." Was all he said before he walked away slowly. Even his was was deadly. This man, well, demon dripped danger, and was one to stay far from.

...

Felling that she could no longer run any longer she stopped gripping her chest. It burned to breath and her foot was throbbing. Looking down she saw all the blood and the nice trail she was probably leaving. "Just my luck." She panted out. "I get away and leave a trail of bread crumbs straight to me." She whined. She had to keep moving. Maybe fine that small gravel road. She needed to find somebody, anyone that might help her. Looking back she could just barely see the school threw all the corn fields. Turning around she started walking. Hearing a small rustle she snapped her head to the noise. Then the same noise happened to the other side of her. She jumped before quickening her pace and started walking faster that turned into a jog. She saw a flash of white and then their he was. A tall man with long blond hair. He would have easily been confused with Inuyasha but with out the ears, and he wore such a stern look. She screamed and turned around. She felt someone grab her arm and toss her to the ground.

"Do not be foolish girl. You are hurt." She heard the words and looked up at the man crouched in front of her, and his hard expression almost softened until he took in a deep breath, but then his look became angry and vengeful. Pulling her into his arms he ran to the school. It all happened so fast she couldn't scream until she was already back in that dreadful building. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the strong arms around her let her go. She groaned as she hit the floor. Trying to stir she felt a hand grab her hair. Her hands went straight to the clawed hand that pulled at her head. Hearing a knock and a door open she was lifted and tossed into the open door.

"Why the fuck is your sent on her Inuyasha! Your mated!" The man with the clawed hand yelled as she heard a line of curse words fly out from some one in the room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up, and she blinked a few times before her vision cleared and who she saw was someone she never expected to ever see again. He eyes watered as the man that haunted her dreams every night looked at her with confusion.

...

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy! Thank you all for that read and for that review. I love you all very much for it. Special thanks to Cha cha for dealing with my horrid spelling and grammar and making this story its best. Enjoy! ^^ Mikiru. ((Edited. Seen that I completely skipped Sunday so I just wanted to fix that quickly.))


	5. Chapter 5

Title: I think I love

Chapter: Mate?

"Talking"

'Thinking'

--- Flash backs or memories ---

Seeing his door swing open the first words that flew out of his mouth was a line of curse words and as soon as he saw his brother he jumped off his head. "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Inuyasha yelled with hate in his voice. "Get the fuck out!" Seeing a girl being thrown onto the floor.

"Why the fuck is your sent on her Inuyasha! Your mated!"

Starring at the girl on the floor he was speechless. This was his mate. Their was no way. He had never made any one his mate. Then he looked closer. Walking over to the girl he crouched down and looked at her. Removing some of the hair that covered her face he gently pulled back and gasped.

"Kagome?" He could never forget a face. She was older now, and she was beautiful.

"So then you know her?" He heard a growl and looked up to see his brother, and his words shocked him more that he would ever think Shesshomaru would be able to. He was too shocked to even think. "Answer me!"

"I'm not mated!" Inuyasha snapped as he looked down at the girl. 'Could it really be Kagome?' He thought to himself.

"Then why is your sent faintly on hers?" Shesshomaru snapped.

"How the hell should I know?" Inuyasha snapped right back as he saw his brother approach and lift the girls head roughly by grabbing her hair and turning it so he could see her neck.

"Explain your mark on her then! Damn you Inuyasha! Then one chance we have to defeat him you go and had mated with it!" Shesshomaru let her head drop to the floor making Inuyasha wince at the pain she might feel when she woke up.

"Well, how the hell would I know the first girl I would screw I'd mate with!?" Inuyasha said as he shot to his feet. "Or that she would accept me!? How do we even know this is the one that has the ability!?" Inuyasha stepped over Kagome so he was in Shesshomaru's face.

"Don't be so naive boy! Naraku clings to her, and look at her. She is the image of Kikyo." Inuyasha was taken back as he then realized it was true. She was almost the spitting image of the great miko Kikyo. "Care to her. She is injured." Shesshomaru turned from him and started walking out of Inuyasha's room that was once a class room, but was turned into his room for the now being. Stopping at the door Shesshomaru didn't turn around but spoke very coldly. "She is your mate. See to it that she doesn't end up like Kikyo." After his words were spoke he closed the door harshly behind him.

Inuyasha looked down at the girl on his floor, but she wasn't just any girl. She was his mate. He let out a gust of air before he scooped her up in his arms and walked over to his bed and gently placed her on it. He looked over her body and sighed.

"Is that really you Kagome?" He whispered as he noticed the mark Shesshomaru had shown him. Moving the hair gently off from the crook in her neck he closed his eyes trying to remember taking her as his mate, but it was all blank. He remembered waking up and smelling blood. He remembered actually how she tasted. How she felt underneath his body, and most of all he remembered how he felt. His body stirred and his demon screamed for her. He snapped his eyes open and looked at her face. She had scratches all over her. Her over large shirt was covered in dirt, and was starting to tear from the bottom and stopped at her belly button.

'She must have caught it on something.' He thought to himself as he let his eyes roam to her chest that evenly fell and rose with each breath. Then sliding down to her legs that were not covered. All that was on her were a small pair of shorts. Scanning those long legs he wondered how she would feel wrapped around him. He almost let out a groan as he went down, but every lust emotion froze as he stopped at her foot. There was a deep cut in her left foot, and was caked with mud. He frowned and turned from her to look around his 'room'. Walking over to his duffel bag he pulled out its contents and found a pair of boxers. A gag gift from Ginta.

They had little white puppies on them with over sized eyes that said. 'Want to play?' Shaking his head at the boxers he tossed them on the bed being sure not to hit her with them. Next, finding a long sleeved large white shirt. He tossed that next to the boxers, and then walked back of his room.

He had chose an old art room just for the sinks. Grabbing a rang that was hanging over the large over sized stainless steel sink he turned the water on and ran so hot water over the rag before walking back over to Kagome. He started at her arms working his way up trying to clean her up as best as he could. Reaching her delicate face his expression softened. 'How could you have accepted me Kagome?' He thought to himself as he touched her forehead next. She moved her face into his touch. Dropping the rag he replaced it with his hand and sighed at the feel of her soft skin against his rough calloused hand.

Touching her cheek he frowned as he felt her forehead. She was burning up. He walked away from her to run some fresh water on the rag, and by the time he got to the sink he heard a small moan. Turning around from the sink he saw her sit up placing her hand on her head. She groaned as she looked around the room and met his eyes with her own. All he could do was stare at her. He didn't know what to do or say. 'Hey, kags. Remember me? We screwed a few years back... Well, I bit you. I'm sure you remember, and well, when I bit you my demon side claimed you. Thanks for approving me as your mate because my marks still there!' He almost barked out a laugh at his own thoughts. She was going to think him mad.

"Oh, Kami!..." She moaned. "I'm dreaming again." She added as she placed her head on her head. "Accept my head normally doesn't hurt this bad in my dreams." She whined.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A door swung open to the break room revealing two extremely old looking plush couches, an old table with five chairs around it, and a small mini fridge. Looking around he found the two bone heads.

"Hey Kouga." Ginta said with a smile.

"What's up?" Hakkaku asked right after.

"Hojo delivered my number. Naraku called, and now thinks that I am in the process of looking for Kagome." He said cockily. "She has to be the one. Otherwise Naraku would never had called me. He has already wired the money to my account as well." He said as he walked over to the small fridge opening it he grabbed a beer and plopped on one of the couches.

"Looks like everything is going to plan." Ginta said happily and looked to Hakkaku who agreed with a nod.

With out even hearing the door open once more a voice was behind them. "Don't be so cocky Wolf. We still have much to do, and now we have more issues. The girl." Kouga jumped and looked behind him looking up to she Shesshomaru.

"Yeah? What about her?" Kouga asked as he looked away opening up his beer and took a swig.

"She's mated." Shesshomaru said calmly.

"Yeah, to Naraku." Kouga said as if he were talking in riddles. "Were going to have his mate kill him." He said with a grin.

"Wrong. I'm surprised you couldn't smell it. Its not Naraku's mate you fool." Shesshomaru said as he walked away quietly and made his way to the door.

"Then who the hell is she mated to?" Kouga asked craneing his neck to see the prune half way out the door.

"Inuyasha." He said then left the all too quiet room.

Kouga stared at the closed door as Ginta and Hakkaku looked at each other. All of their faces said the exact same thing. 'Oh shit.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hearing a knock at her office door she looked up and gave a small smile. "Hey Miroku..." She said weakly. She couldn't get Kagome out of her mind. Work was almost impossible, and she still hadn't heard from her. It wasn't like Kagome at all. She was always so responsible,

Walking into the office he shut the door behind him. "Still no word from Kagome?" He asked hopefully, but already knew the answer by the look on her face. She shook her head and whispered. "No..." Tears rushed to her eyes and she tried to blink them away quickly, but it failed as they fell down her face.

Walking up to her desk he pulled her chair out and pulled her into his arms. "I'm sure she's fine. Kagome is very responsible, and if something did happen she's a strong smart woman." He whispered into her had. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and nodded as small sobs escaped her. "I know something really bad is going to happen... I can feel it." She sobbed, and he would not admit it, but so could Miroku.

"Naraku has a private detective looking into it, and after tomorrow if she hasn't showed up we can file a missing persons." He said trying to comfort her. She nodded and pulled out of his arms wiping her hands on her face trying to stop the tears. "Your right. We'll find her..." She looked down as another sob came over her. "What if we don't... It's all my fault!" She said as she started to let her knees fall, but was caught before she hit the ground. "No, don't think like that." Miroku said as he petted her hair. "and it would be my fault as well..." He whispered.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Looking around all of the previous events hit her. This was no dream. This as real as it got, and she was in a mans bed. Staring at the man who looked so much like... She shook her head as she tried to quickly get out of the bed, but stumbled to the ground as soon as she put weight onto her foot. She winced at the pain and tried to get up, but couldn't. She felt dizzy, and the pain was starting to make her feel nauseous.

"Don't move." She heard a voice that brought those horrible feelings back. The ones that told her she was crazy, and part of her wanted to be crazy so she wouldn't have to feel this heartache. She wrapped her arms around herself as she felt a arm wrap around her. She was too week to fight. She didn't have it in her.

"Please let me go." She whimpered as she felt her body being placed on the bed once more.

"I can't do that. But you have to stop moving. This is going to get infected." She heard that beautiful voice say. She opened her eyes and looked at the man that was now examining her foot. His hair was all the way down his back in the silver color that only the Dog demons carried. She was certain he was one, and one look at his ears and she took another roll of nausea hit her.

"Your ears." She whispered. Inuyasha was half demon, half human. It couldn't be.

Looking up to meet her eyes he nodded and took a gulp. It had been so long that he had forgotten about her. Sad to say, but the lost feeling made him feel empty so choosing not to embrace it was only a smart idea, and being with his brother he soon learned that any weakness was not tolerated. She tried to pull her foot away from him, but his grasps was a very firm one.

"Stop moving." He grumbled as he looked back down at her foot. "We need to clean it and wrap it. Don't move." He ordered as he left the bed and walked back over to the sink to run fresh water over the rag he had dropped. Walking back over with a clean rag he took her foot gently and started washing the dirt and muck out of the open soar. "How did you manage to do this."

"Trying to escape." She said before she could even think otherwise about her words. She looked away from him quickly and gripped the comforter under her.

"Well, you managed to get a very deep cut while doing just that." He grumbled.

"If you didn't kidnapped me I would have tried to run."

"I didn't kidnap anyone." He shot at her.

"Then how do you suppose I got in here?" She shot right back.

"You tired to run away, and you were hurt! I'm trying to help!"

"Well don't!" She said pulling her foot to her surprised this time that he actually let it go. He tossed the rag at her and stood up fully.

"Fine clean yourself up. The hell if I care if it gets infected." He said as he started to walk away. "So damn stubborn. You never changed." He grumbled.

"W-what did you just say? Your more stubborn then me! You wont even let me go!" She yelled then stopped. "What's your name?" She said in a loud whisper. He jerked his head towards her and almost laughed. She really hadn't figured it out yet? She was so smart growing up.

"Guess." He said as he looked at her with those golden orbs. She swore they were smiling at her even though his mouth was a straight line.

"Don't play with me..." She said as she felt the burning in her eyes that she knew all to well start to build up in her eyes.

"You should know of all people I never liked games." He said flatly, and before he knew it she shot off the bed and was in his arms. He heard muffled talking in his shirt and felt it dampen, and how the hell she managed to walk over to him he hadn't the slightest clue. Slowly he wrapped an arm around her awkwardly patting her back.

"You shouldn't be on your foot." He said as he took in her scent deeply, and at this very moment he had almost felt normal again. She pulled back and looked up at him. Placing a hand on his face another tear slid down her face.

"Hey, don't cry." He said and his expression softened.

"Inuyasha..." She mouthed. "Is that really you?" She asked, and even if he told her that it wasn't she knew it was him. It was really him.

He let out a small chuckle that he hardly let anyone hear, but her own ears. "Who else could I be?" He asked. He watched her take in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Either I really am going crazy, or you really kidnapped me." She said and shook her head with a smile. "Couldn't you just knock on my door? Or even ask me to come with you? No? You had to drug me, tie me up, make me sick off of whatever it was you drugged me with, and then have your goons tackle me!" Her voice started off low and soon was full blown yelling.

He had never seen an emotion change so quickly, but he knew how women could be. "It wasn't me exactly..." He said in his defense.

"What the hell Inuyasha! I was so scared! Do you realize how shot my nerves are right now!?" She said throwing her hands in the air. "Why would you.. I'm sorry your goons nap me in the first place!?" She yelled.

"I can't say." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Well, you better start saying something Inuyasha Takahashi." She said in a low dangerous tone. Inuyasha looked at her and growled.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that. You don't know me Kagome." He said as he turned around and started for the door. "Don't jump out this window. You'll break your neck. Your three flights up. Their are clothes on the bed you can wear for now." He said before he walked out the door and let it shut.

She took in a sharp breath as his words cut her. He was right. She didn't know him. The Inuyasha she knew would never yell at her the way he did now. No, he was different, and that thought tore threw her so hard, and the worst part was that some where down she still loved him. Her legs felt weak, and she had no will to make them work. She fell to the cold hard floor and gripped her chest.

Resting his back against the closed door he let out an annoyed growl. He would had to of mate with the most annoying hotheaded women out in the universe, and she happened to be the one thing that would destroy Naraku. Damn the fate had to be a woman with a very warped since of humor. He threw his arms in the air. He was mated! He shook his head and let out another frustrated growl. Everything made since now. If he didn't make her his then he would have to live the rest of his life uncontent. He pushed himself away from the door and walked down the hall. "Gah!" He grumbled as he turned and let his fist hit the wall making a very nice hole in the brick.

Kagome was his mate, and since she hadn't rejected him, otherwise his mark on her neck would have disappeared, and demons mated for life. Their was no taking this back. He either made it work, or he wouldn't have a very sensual;l sex life considering mates were only allowed to pleasure each other, and any other intimacy was pointless and ungratifying.

Hey hey hey! I did it! This time it was in no time. ^^ I hope your proud! ^^!!! The next chapter might take me a little bit. I really have no clue how to attic so it might take me a bit. Please be pationt. Read and review my darlings. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: I think I love you

Chapter: six

Name:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

A week had went bye oh so slowly. The days felts like weeks on their own. Stir crazy was the only thing she could think of that would do this to her. Kagome would have done anything to just see Miroku and Sango once more. She was sure they had to be worried sick about her. Looking around the room she was currently locked in it was dark. The windows boarded up, and the door was locked from the outside. Their was no way out, and no use to try and escape. She was with a handful of demons including that idiot of a man, Inuyasha. Folding her arms under her breasts she walked around trying to think of a way to get out. their was only one female in this entire building, and she was demented.

Sighing she walked over to the locked door and let her body slide down against it as she looked down at her foot tightly wrapped in a rag. It was healing she hopped. It still hurt like crazy to be on, and very hot. She hoped that wasn't bad, but the worse part of it was Yura would perilously hit or bump her foot every time she came into the room.

"Yura.." She grumbled. That woman was crazy. She had tried to accuse Kagome of stealing her man. Inuyasha. Kagome had wanted to pull the girls short bob of a haircut all out. "Inuasha is not mine..." Saying it had not made her feel better now, and it sure hadn't felt any better the first ten times she had reminded herself of it threw the days that went bye. She reused to cry. She would not waste one more tear on that man... People change. It was normal to grow apart, but in all of her days she had never imagined that the meeting between them would ever go like that. She had pictured a delightful meeting. A romantic dinner, discussing their past catching up on the long seven years that they had missed. Maybe hearing how much he missed her, finding out he missed her even more than she did him. To hear that he thought of her every hour that they were apart, and to just start right back where it ended.

She laughed at her stupidity. "You are so stupid." Talking to herself she hit the floor with her fist. Anger grew, and it wasn't at the man somewhere in this building, but at herself. How could she think that he had not changed. Everyone changes. That was fact, but the thought had never came to her. She figured it would all be back to what it was when they would meet again. Shaking her head she made herself stand up and forget everything she hoped for and she remembered of him. She would never let her heart back at him. Banging on the door. "Hello! Any one out there?" Having long figured out it wasn't Inuyasha they were after she couldn't figure out why they still had her.

Kouga walked into Naraku's office looking around before setting his eyes on the desk where Naraku sat staring at him as if he was waiting for his arrival. "You have news about Kagome?" His voice deep and mono toned.

"Yes, I thought it best if we talked in person. Naraku, every where I turn is a dead end and its not looking good." Shoving his hands in his pockets he sighed. "Then the other night we re-searched the bar. Their are no camera systems around outside, and he had checked the surroundings for any clue of struggle. None. Then we started searching alleys close by, and there is when it gets bad. Their was blood, and a lot of it." Meeting Naraku's cold dark eyes with his own he sighed. "It turned out to be Kagome's. Now, we can continue this investigation, but I need to tell you that I'm not sure that who ever did this, well, they are good. No prints or any kind of clue to them were left behind, and I'm not sure Kagome could have survived that much blood loss."

Standing up Naraku walked around his desk to the Investigator. "I see what you are saying, and if its true that Kagome did not survive this attack, it would be a shame. I want you to find the bastard that killed her then." He said with a small growl. "I hope you are wrong, but this will not end until Kagome has either found or revenged." Snapping his head up looking at him eerily. "You got that?" Nodding Kouga stepped back.

"Yes, sir. I will find her murderer then." Turning around he quickly exited the office. Once out side as he walked to his car a smile grew on his face. "This could still work out well."

Sango gasped and quickly walked into her office after over hearing the horrible conversation. Grabbing her tea off her desk she heard some one walk into her office and shut her door. Quickly turning around to see Miroku looking at her with a small smile. He was trying so hard to be brave for the both of them, but it was wearing down on him. She could see the dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep.

"This investigation is seeming pointless." Holding a cup of tea close to her chest. Hands shaking as she turned from him to look out the window.

"Baby, please. Don't lose faith." Miroku approached his girlfriend wrapping his arms around her. "I know its not looking good, but we cant lose faith. Kagome is a strong woman. Where ever she is. what ever issue she is in. She is smart. She will get out. Or survive long enough for us to get to her. The cop is one if the best from what Naraku says, and soon. He'll get a lead. I'm sure of it." He sighed into the back of her neck. She leaned against his chest and nodded. "your right. I know. I'm just... so worried." Her voice cracked. "I know, me too baby. Me too." A sob escaped her mouth trying to be so strong, but he wasn't as strong as she made her self out to be. How could she be when she felt desperately guilty. She was the reason Kagome was gone. "If I hadn't made her go with us..." She turned around and looked up into his deep blue eyes. "None of this would have..."

"Shush now." Softly he placed a finger at her lips. "don't do this again. Alright? This could have happened any where." Pulling her closer in his arms he rubbed her back gently as he could feel the tears dampen his shirt.

A few hours had past bye before she heard foot steps walking past her door. Darting at it she knocked on it again. "Hello!" She said quickly. The foot steps stopped quickly. "Hello. I know some one's out there. Please. I need to use the restroom." The foot steps walked to the door and she backed up. "I wont try to escape. Please." She whimpered. Hearing the door unlock her heart bleated quickly and wondered who was behind the door. When it opened it revealed one of the men from the corn field he had a Mohawk on the top of his head colored bright green. She tilted her head up looking at it and blinked a few time. 'I don't remember that... Maybe I was busy running.' Nodding with agreement with herself. "Hey, you need to use the bathroom or what?" He asked looking at her with amusement. Most people liked to look at him with odd looks because of his hair so he really didn't mind. "No running this time. Or you wont be allowed out at all."

Nodding she stepped out into the hall taking in a breath. The air seemed so much more fresh compared to the stale room she was locked in. "Yes, please." She said trying to look away from the hair. Trying to wal"k as normal as possible as he lead her. "My names Kagome, whats yours?" She asked trying to keep up with his wide strides. 'If you can't beat them, join them!' She thought to herself. Turning his head to her he smiled. "Hakkaku. Sorry about kidnapping you and all." Scratching his head he lead her to the door that read teachers lounge. She followed quietly into the small room looking around until she saw the bathroom. Walking to the bathroom she locked herself in and used the wanting to come back out knowing she was only going to be thrown back into the small room she sighed as she unlocked the door. Walking back out she noticed Shippou. She smiled at the kit and approached him.

"Hey Shippou." She said friendly he only glanced at her and her heart melted. The poor boy looked as if he had been a beaten puppy.

"Hi, Kagome." Not meeting her eyes he looked around the room before setting his sad eyes on hers. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Shaking her head back and fourth. "Its okay, don't be bothered by it. You did what you had to do." She said softly with a small smile. Nodding his frown turned into a toothy grin.

"Alright, Kagome, you've used the restroom. Come on." Hakakku was standing by the exit of the room. Walking over to him she now noticed the others in the room all looking at her. Their was a petite girl with black hair, a green little man, and the other goon that had tackled her earlier all sitting at a small table with cards in hand. Looking at Hakkaku she did her best puppy dog face look and tilted her head. "Can I play?" She asked as sweetly as she could. "Please."

Shaking his head quickly. "I don't think that would be a good idea." He said scratching his head.

"I can't get away with all these people in here. I'll be good." pulling her hands together up close to her face as if she were praying. "How could it be bad? I'm still locked in a room. I'm going crazy locked up by myself." She pouted.

Sighing with a nod. "Fine, but only one game!" Grinning she walked over to the table and sat down. "Hi, I'm Kagome." She said perkily and looked around. "Shippou, will you play with me too?" She asked and the kit was already by her side before she could finish that question. Hearing the door open it all got quiet and Kouga walked in.

"Whats going on?" He asked as his eyes landed on her at the game table.

"Kouga?" She asked standing up and taking a step towards him. "You! You followed me home didn't you!" Looking down at her foot her raised an eye brow. "Who hurt you?" He asked. His eyes looked as if they had darkened. Looking down at her own foot she looked back up and flushed. "I hurt myself." Looking around trying not to meet his angry glare. "So, its true you tried to run?" The voice was mono toned. Kouga then turned to the others. "So your going to let her out and play a game! What the hell guys! She's a hostage! Not a play mate!" Throwing up his arms he paced for a second. "If Maru finds out about this! He'll murder us all!" Ginta turned to him and he stopped pacing.

"So, you wanna play?" Ginta asked calmly.

Shrugging he sighed. "Why not. Deal me in."

Rubbing his brow he sighed trying to count down to take the stress level down just one... Hearing foot steps he knew exacatally who it was way before she even entered the room. Looking up to meet her eyes who warmed as soon as they met. He shoook his head letting her know he was in no mood for her right now and all that received was a small smile at the corner of her lips. Her deep red eyes glowed as she walked over to him placing a hand on his soulder and sliding it as she walked behind him sitting at his desk she leaned against him wrapping her arms around him. "You know I hate to see you like this. Tell me. What is bothering you, love." Shesshomaru sighed at her hushed voice in his ear. Kagura, his mate was one of the only people he let near him when his mood was one of the ones he felt today.

"Not now, Kagura." He tried to shrug her off, but all that did was give her the chance when he moved his hands from his face to slide into his lap and rest her head against his chest.

"If you don't tell me I will find out one way or another." She said in a flat voice as she snuggled into him.

Taking in a deep breath that he let out slowly taking in her unique knew she was right. She would be in his head no sooner than he could stop her she would know all his troubles floating around in his mind being mated had its downfalls. Giving up he unfolded his problems onto her giving into her charm and wrapping his arms around her petite body that responded to his touch so well. "Mmmm..." She smiled as he finished with his story she looked up at him and dragged her finger gently down the side of his face that always had the same bored look. "Oh, lover. You are really not thinking this threw. We have only one goal." Now having his face in between her hands so he had no choice but to look at her.

"She is the key." She brought her face closer to his moving her eyes looking at his lips with want, but before she would give in she needed to ease his thoughts. Not being able to stand the strain all this stress was doing to him. Meeting his eyes again. "Naraku wouldn't pay no mind to her if she wasn't. If were lucky he doesn't even know she was courted. The mating process was not finished. He will still want her, and she will still meet our pourpose. She might just need... A little encouragement." She smiled when a sparkle in his eye told her he was finally on the same page as she was. "I will talk to Inuyasha."

"They are mates... He wouldn't do it... Not now... You don't know how much she will mean to him." Placing a finger to his lips she shook her head.

"I know exactly what she means, and he will need to keep his head in the game if this is going to work. This will work." With that she gave in and let her lips touch his. His face was stone at first, but he couldn't resist for long. No mate could ever resist their mate.

"Read them and weep boys!" Kagome grinned ear to ear as she fanned out her cards like a pro hearing groans all around the table she happily pulled her winnings of cash, a watch, some candy, and even a promise of a walk around the building. Pulling it into her arms like a hug she yawned.

"Alright Kagome, back you go." Ginta said standing up and walking over to her talking to her like a pet rat that needed to go back in its cage after being played with for a short while. Kagome looked up and him. With a sigh and a nod she stood up taking her items with her. Pouting as she was walked out of the room she turned her head towards every one. "Will it be okay if we do this again?" She asked in a small voice. It was too much to ask, but she had to try. Anything to get out of that dark room she was kept in.

Shippou and the guys smiled and she hoped that that meant yes she wasn't sure how long she would last locked away. Hobbling out of the room he foot still hurt more that she thought it should. Not watching where she was going she didn't realize when Ginta stopped walking and rammed right into a wall. Feeling arms wrap around her she realized it wasn't a wall after all as Inuyasha in one quick swoop had her in his arms. Looking up still in shock she started pushing away. "Let me go Inuyasha!" She fussed, but it was no use. He held his hold on her with a smirk. She always was as feisty as ever. "Put me down!" She screeched and looked for Ginta who just wathced not sure if he should leave or wait till she was back on her feet.

"You want down?" Inuyasha asked calmly. She stopped flailing and nodded looking at him as if he was stupid. "That's what I've been telling you for the past 3 minutes you've been staring somewhere." Trowing up her arms she punched his shoulder. "Well, how bout it He-man! Are you going to put me down or whhaaa..." and with that she was falling to the ground, and with a thud she fell on her back knocking the air right out of her. Before she could even catch her breath Inuyasha was already crouched down by her smirking that stupid crooked grin that he always had when he won. It made her want to smack it right off his attractive face. She stopped at that and sighed as she felt the strings in her heart begin to pull from every angle all over again. She met his eyes trying to stay angry.

"You dropped me!" She accused, but that only made him smile more.

"You told me to." She scoffed as she slowly got up refusing his hand for help.

"Since when do you start listing to me?"

"Well, for starters when you start punching." He nodded his head towards the break room they had come out of and Ginta nodded and started heading back. "I think we need to talk."

She looked up and him and nodded. "Sure, now you think we need to talk?" She hobbled to the room they kept her in and pushed on it, but it was her shoulders slump she sighed. 'So much for the dramatic exit.' She thought and turned around to see him watching her with amusement. "Key?" She asked in a low whisper not being able to look away from those glowing orbs he had. She had always loved his honey colored eyes.

"Sorry, no dice." He tilted his head just the favorite way she liked and his ears drooped. She knew exactly what he was doing. He learned that trick long ago, and it was working just the same. Closing her eyes to break the connection their eyes held. She heard foot steps walking to he, and she refused to look up or even to open her eyes. "I think I have some explaining to do."

Finally after a long moment he opened her eyes and nodded. "Alright." Keeping her eyes down she saw he was barefoot. Bringing a small smile to her face she looked up and sighed. "I'd like that."

"Well, my room is a flight of stares up." He pointed up and tilted his head. "Will you assure me you will not beat me if I pick you up and carry you?" He smiled when she nodded and scooped her up easily and walked the flight of stairs with out strain.

'He says he's not the same Inuyasha I knew, but everything I see is the same... His smile... his tone... He still walks around barefooted.' She smiled as she layer her head against his chest and groaned as another thought hit her. 'I must smell horrid!'

"Whats wrong?" She felt his chest rumbled at his voice and the warmth of him made her almost forget her reason for groaning in the first place.

"I must stink. They haven't been allowing me to shower..." She refused to look up as he walked into a room. The same room from before and it even had a bed. She looked at the bed longingly. Only being allowed to sleep on the floor wrapped in a few sheets she was sure her back would be messed up for weeks after she got out of all this mess... If she got out of all this mess... She felt a chuckle come from his chest just as he let her down gently this time onto the bed.

"I'll see what I can do." He pulled up a chair to the bed and waited for her to sit up.

"Why are you so calm?" She asked lifting her hand to touch his cheek. She felt the warmth of his skin and sighed. He looked at her before pulling away. He was only doing this for his brother. For the back, and for himself. He wanted more than anything to avenge his father and mother. If this girls death had to be on his hands then so be it. Kagura made up his mind, and she was right. He just had to have the girl on his side... This girl... His old friend.. He sighed and nodded.

"I've missed you..." It felt like a lie, but he felt the truth escape, and right then he realized he had missed this girl, no woman. He missed her soo much..

Alrighty ya'll! I found this chapter started, and finished it! Sorry its short. I'm still trying to piece the puzzled together as I go. XD read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: I think I love you

Chapter: seven

Name:

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Taking in a deep breath she leaned back on her elbows still enjoying the feeling of the soft mattress underneath her. "So, let me get this straight... Your 'pack' thought I was mated to Naraku, and because of some beef they have with Naraku. Instead of talking this out with him. You stole his 'mate'? In order to use her as live bait to get him?" She asked eying him with humor. Watching his nod she felt angry and happy at the same time. A crazy swirl of emotions. "and you had no idea it was me." She pointed to herself. "That they 'your pack' were adult-napping me." She used her fingers to parenthesis around pack and mate. With an disgusted smirk across her face she cockily added. "Well, that backfired in your face didn't it." She sat up and leaned in as close as she could now just pissed off.

"Naraku isn't a bad guy. Sorry to bust your bubble, but he's a great man. He defends innocent people. Fights cases that can't afford any one else, and he's only lost two cases in his entire career." Inuyasha snarled at that, but his position on his chair didn't change, his eyes burning her own. "In fact, he actually seemed interested in me." She placed her hand on her chest. "and personally I was flattered." She laughed bitterly because if she was never taken away. She would have been having dinner with him celebrating his last client. "What would you have done if we really had been together?" Pulling her legs up to her chest she wrapped her arms around her legs and rested her head.

His lips were in straight line, and she knew he was fighting with himself on something, but he would tell her, and was sure he was leaving out a bunch of the story he told her. He was far from calm now and she planned on stroking the flame until he burned. He deserved it. "and what do you plan on doing with me once this is all over? What did you plan on doing with Naraku's mate?" She spat at him. "Just let her go? I very much doubt that." Turning away from his blazing eyes she laughed. "Still plan on killing me. Yashio?" Saying his pack name with poison. Letting her legs fall back down she slowly got up and tried to walk as normal as possible to the door. "I'd like to go back to my room now." She said crossing her arms not bothering to look at him. She knew he would have to accompany her to her room to make sure she would make a run for it. Not that she could even if she wanted to. One moment he was in his chair as stiff as a statue, and the next he was in front of the door.

Lifting her chin as if she expected something he looked at her and sighed. "You don't know what your talking about. Naraku is no noble." He said threw gritted teeth as he turned his head away from her. Finally she was getting somewhere with this.

"He's seems like a pretty nice guy to me." She tilted her head her voice becoming softer with a shrug she went on. "He even asked me to dinner." She let out a flattered laugh. "We were going to celebrate me. I helped him get a case. He's one hell of a boss." She sighed playing it up watching Inuyasha's face twitch trying to fight off the emotions from showing threw. His ears flattened, and she knew she was getting to him. No matter what he said he was bothered by everything she was saying, but she couldn't make it out if it was about Naraku, or her maybe having feelings for Naraku. Of coarse she didn't, but it got a reaction out of Inuyasha that she wouldn't pass up. His face snapped back to eye her and took a step toward her backing her up against the wall. She hadn't realized she was blocked in between his arms until she felt the cold stone wall against her back. "It would have been my first date in years! hell! I might have even been able to get laid, but no. Somewhere I was..." She fought back tears. "Still waiting..." Looking up at his face stubbornly. "What Inuyasha. Something is going on in that head of yours." She said looking into his eyes trying to read his emotions, and could have sworn that they had flashed red for a second. "Please... Tell me..." She whispered not willing to drop this until he let her in.

His nostrils flared and he closed his eyes trying to get himself under control and she thought maybe he had smiled for a brief second. "Do you remember the night Sheshomaru took me to America..." Her heart stung and she nodded.

"I remember the day you left." She added bitterly.

"Do you remember why I... left?" Inuyasha asked eying her and his eyes were sad... so lonely. Wanting to so badly to pull him to her and hold him like she did so long ago. Taking away all his anger and sadness, but she knew that it would never be like that again. Feeling her heart break all over again she nodded. "Your parents." Looking down not being able to keep looking into the sad swirling orbs.

"Yes." He said sternly. "They were murdered. A bomb on the plane." Taking in a breath and let it out with a breathy laugh. "Guess who placed that bomb on the plane to kill them, Kagome. I'll give you one guess." Pushing himself off from the wall she snapped her head up now realizing what he was so angry about... She watched him walk over to the bed and plop down, and everything started making sense. 'Naraku.. killed his parents...' Letting it all sink in she didn't even realize she was slowly falling to the ground sliding down the wall until she was curled in a ball on the floor. Covering her face with her hands her body shook.

"Still think he's such a great person?" He asked bitterly from the bed.

Not realizing she was crying until she felt the wetness on her hands she shook her head trying to catch her breath. Everything felt like it was falling on her. The week of being locked away with no socialization, feeling so numb knowing Inuyasha was out there and alive. Not wanting anything to do with her... Not knowing what was going to happen to her at the end of all this mess. Now, the worse part. She was single-handedly helping and working for Inuyasha's parents murderer. The man who kill two amazing strong people, and took away the only thing she looked forward to in life. Her best friend... Her love. She shook her head. 'No, Kagome. He's not yours. Never was. Never will be.'

Wiping at her face roughly refusing to cry any more about any of this. Not in front of Inuyasha. "What do I need to do." Finding him sitting on the bed looking as torn as she felt.

His demon wanted her so badly it hurt. It screamed inside to coddle her. To keep her close at all times. The week had been hell not being able to be near her. He felt him screaming reaching out to touch her. To have her scent near, but he couldn't allow that, and the demon was not happy about it. loving when she didn't fear him, not even a bit. Her heart sped in the heat of the argument, but she never stunk of fear. Turmoil flowed threw his vain as it screamed at him to make her submit to him when she spoke fondly of Naraku, Begging him to just whisk her away with him and never look back. What scared him most is this was the only time he felt like he felt in his life he was actually in mutual agreement with his other side, but he couldn't give in. Not when they were so close to finishing this war. Naraku had to die.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Kagura sighed as she laid next to her mate curled into a ball on the floor in one of the rooms with pillows and blankets surrounding them. She drew on his back in circles with her finger. "Your not yourself. Are you still stressing over this little mess?" She cooed as she laid her head on his upper back.

"I don't know Kagura." Quietly he spoke and turned his head towards her. "I just... couldn't imagine having you right in front of me, but not being able to do anything about it." Turning over she maneuvered with him so she could snuggle under his arm rubbing her hand over his bare chest and shivering at the thought she shrugged.

"Well, that is something Inuyasha will have to deal with. Not you." Loving when her actually showed his soft side. Only to her would he let his feelings show, but that just might be because he couldn't hide from her if he wanted to. She smiled and pulled herself on top of him rubbing her noes with his as he looked at her with boredom.

"What is it exactly you think your doing?" He asked feeling kisses across his jaw line, and up to his ear then down to his neck.

"Trying to get your mind off this." She purred in his ear. "Is it working?" He only hummed a small noise so she took that as a 'yes' and worked her magic on him, Lowering herself to find him ready for her already. One amazing thing about a demon. Their libido never lacked. They moaned in sync when she lowered herself onto him, but as soon as they connected and she felt all of emotions, his thought, and his feelings. Rocking against him she moaned. "I guess I'm just going to have to keep you busy all day." She said breathlessly only cause a growl from his and a quick motion he was on top of her using her as a distraction angry at his emotions and thoughts he pounded into her. It made him feel week, all these feelings, but he was far from it. She clung to him letting him do what ever he wanted. Loving these kinds of moods from him. Half the time she had to piss him off for him to get this feisty in bed... or well floor. Finding her neck his fangs searched her out and he dug into her soft flesh making her to scream in pleasure before she returned the love bite.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Watching her sleep Miroku sighed rubbing his face he stood up and quietly made his way to the kitchen. After Kagome's mother found out about the blood on the street she gave up looking for kagome, and ever since then Sango had been on a rampage. Looking around their small apartment he groaned at the mess. She had destroyed the lamps, finding pieces here and there, shattered to pieces. Pictures were torn off the wall, and she even threw his engagement ring at his face when he tried to reason with her.

Making a fresh pot of coffee he looked towards the bedroom and prayed she would stay asleep for a while. It was hard enough loosing a best friend, but right now he was slowly loosing Sango. Not being able accept Kagome was gone, or anyone that did. Leaning against the counter he felt his exhaustion taking over himself. Not being able to sleep in the last three days. Mostly was because of Sango throwing a temper tantrum over Kagome. Knowing some one she was still out there... Closing his eyes as he rubbed his face vigorously.

'She still somewhere! Someone has her, and were just going to sit here doing nothing? She could be getting raped right now! Tortured? BUT NO, were here. Pretending like she's dead! So that way we don't have to worry about it any more!' Remember her voice perfectly and could almost hear the lamp shatter just then he opened his eyes knowing he should start picking up. Feeling lost not knowing how to help her was the worst feeling in the world.

Pouring himself a cup he sighed as he took a sip and sighed. 'Time to clean...' He thought as he found a large black garbage bag and started picking up shattered pieces. "I didn't know you broke the bathroom mirror..." Thinking out loud as he picked up the frame of the doubled mirror cabinet she must have torn right off the wall. Chuckling he tossed it in the bag and went to find more until he heard the bedroom door open he turned his head quickly finding her standing in the door way. Her eyes puffy from crying and her hair down tangled all around her head. Gulping he set down the bag taking a hesitant step towards her.

"Did I wake you?" Keeping his voice down low as he tried to seek out her eyes, but she wouldn't meet his own. Shaking her head she looked around and groaned at the mess.

"No, I smelt coffee." Letting out a small smile he knew she was fighting back more tears. Making another step he put out his hand telling her not to move. Having house shoes it was okay to move about the mess, but she was bear footed.

"Let me get you a cup." He said with a smile. "I don't want you walking around with all the glass." Nodding she sighed watching him pour her a cup in her favorite cup that said 'It's a good day so far, so don't piss me off.' A Christmas gift from Kagome... Sniffling as he brought it to her and handed it to her. Looking up at him she said a mumbled thanks.

"Your welcome. You should be sleeping." Lifting a hand hesitantly touching her face. Tracing the bags that were forming under her eyes.

"I woke up when you left me..." Her voice was weak sounding, and strange to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The thought made him smile. "Would you like me to come lay down with you?" She only nodded taking his hand with her free one and pulled him back to the bed setting down her untouched coffee on the dresser. He followed her and laid down spooning her to his body wrapping an arm around her that she held on to and her body shook. He knew she was crying again, and was helpless. He couldn't make this pain go away... He wanted to soo badly.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

"Where are we going?" Kagome asked as Inuyasha picked her up from the floor. She had been sitting there just mulling things over. She wasn't sure how long it had been, but she was cold and hurt, her head, her foot... She started shivering when he picked her up. The warmth of his body really making her feel like she was freezing. Holding onto him just for the warmth she let out a puff of air. Not even caring where they were going she just enjoyed the ride not being able to fight him off or to yell and cause a fight. She was emotionally and physically drained. She doubted herself on the whole walking thing. Deep in thought she didn't even realize she was sat down on a bench and he walked away. Snapping back to reality when she heard running water. "A shower." She smiled forgetting about the first day she had came her... No not came... Was put here in this prison of a building. Looking up she found Inuyasha standing by a shower that had an old curtain barely hung any more by the rusted rings. He was testing the water once it must of been to his liking he turned to her.

"Shower." He started walking away but then stopped turning to look at her. "Don't go any where. You know I will just find you and drag you back."

Smiling at that she nodded. "You always were the better on at hide and seek."

Tapping his noes he nodded. "I kinda cheated back then."

"Kinda?" They both smiled at that before he left. Walking back to his room he assumed she would want clean clothing so he would need to dig around his short supply of items to find her something to wear. A pair of sweat pants and an over large shirt would just have to work for now. Finding some body wash, a towel and razor he figured she might want to clean up as best as possible, even if she smelled like a man in the process. A part of him liked the idea of her smelling like him. Shaking away the thought he made his way back down stairs to the gym in the basement of the school. Then he heard a screech coming from Kagome's direction of the shower room. It took a split second before he ran to her fearing someone had visit her in the shower. His demon growled not accepting that answer and his eyes flashed red once more when he smelled blood, and his demon screamed. 'Mate!'

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Loving the feeling of the warm water falling over her cold body she sighed hoping on one foot as she let the water warm her. Turning up the hot water just a bit she sighed as she watched the steam roll over the curtain. Looking down she saw blood and groaned. Bringing her foot up to her to get a better look at it she gasped. It was worse than she thought. The puncture was black and blue and bleeding from the water removing the soft scab covering over the gash in her foot. Pulling her foot closer so she could try to gently, awkwardly bending her knee and trying to balance all her weight on one foot she tilted to once side. Trying to catch her balance she pushed down her infected foot quickly then realizing the sharp pain it caused she lifted it back up to fall forward. Grabbing the shower curtain on her way down letting out a startled scream she closed her eyes feeling the pain in her foot pulse and her head hitting the wall on the way down.

Rubbing her head she moaned. "Ouch..." and before she knew it Inuyasha was in front of the shower dropping all his items and was kneeling down by her examining to make sure she was alright. She pulled at the curtain trying to cover her self as best as she could, but the more she pulled at it the more it started ripping and doing less and less of a job of covering her. She looked up embarrassed and scared wanting to yell at him to leave, but she stopped mid-scream seeing his eyes. They were blood red. "Inu..Inuyasha... These eyes seemed so familiar, but at the same time she knew it was different from Inuyasha. He growled low in his throat just crouched there in a protective stance looking over her. "Mate..." He growled.

... ... ... ... ... ... ...

There we have it loves! Another chapter! Woot woot for Mikiru getting it done! I will be gone for 4 days with no computer so I figured I would just go ahead and get out one done early! What ya think? I'm proud of it! Let me know what you think guys! Read and review! Love love love!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: I think I love you

Chapter: Eight

Name: Demon's true nature.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

...

Crawling over her body he leaned his head down nuzzling her cheek feeling the softness of her skin. The warmth of her body he growled deep in his troat. A non threatening growl. One of approval. Finding his mark on her neck he ran in velvet tongue over the mark causing a moan from Kagome. The demon smiled in satisfaction as he nibbled on her neck finding pleasure in her squirming underneath him. "Mate." He whispered in her ear as he nibbled the lobe in a language she couldn't understand, but the way he said sure was mind blowing.

"Mmm... Inuyasha...What are you doing?" Escaped her mouth before she could stop herself her body lifted to feel his. He was only hovering over her not quite full on body contact. She couldn't control her body. It was like she was feeling his protective stance over her feeling the need to protect her... Wanting to make her do that moan again. Loving the way his name had sounded coming off her lips. He lifted himself holding his weight with one hand and replacing his lips with his other to feel the warmth of her neck. The small uneven skin where his scar rested on her. Claiming her to him. He closed his eyes running his hand down her collar bone then between the mounds of her breasts feeling her speeding heart beat. Down her stomach letting his en longed nails gently scratch all the way down causing goose pimples to form over her skin. Finding some of the torn curtain he cut it with one nail watching it fall from her body with pleasure.

Dipping his finger into her belly button and hearing the intake of her breath he smiled a toothy grin. Leaning down he nuzzled her tummy causing her to giggle then become stiff as he smelt her arousal. Nibbling her hip he placed both hands on her thighs working his way down until he was at her foot. Taking in a deep breath he pulled her foot up to look at the injury. It was cleaned out from the hot water pouring on it, but it was infected. He could smell the infection growing in her foot, working its way up her leg. Bringing her foot to his mouth he placed a small kiss on the soar before letting his tongue run over the mark.

Feeling the action she took in a sharp breath. Her body was on fire, and she wanted to push him away and at the same time pull him to her. To press her body against his and feel that hard muscle against her. Moaning at the thought she dropped her head back closing her eyes. She knew something was different about Inuyasha, but she didn't fear him. The way he was acting seemed so familiar. Like it was Inuyasha, but a different side of him... She knew pushing him away wasn't a good idea, and felt no intentions of harming her, but instead she felt his need to protect her. To keep her close, and most of all she felt his need to pleasure her. Not knowing how she felt it all it overwhelmed her senses. Her body shook at that thought as she opened her eyes meeting his red ones once more smiling down on her as if she knew her thoughts as well. He must have moved over her so quietly while she was in thought because now he was hovered over her once more. Noes to noes he looked at her. His bright red eyes piercing into hers.

She lifted a hand to drag a finger over the maroon color marks going across the side of his face. She traced it with a small smile. 'This seems so familiar. Like I've seen this before...' So focused on him and her thoughts she hadn't even heard the locker room door open then close or the small padded foot steps coming into the room peaking in. She finally realized someone was in the room with them when Inuyasha started growling fiercely and she heard her name in a whisper.

"Kagome, are you alright? I heard a scream." Shippou asked looking at Inuyasha and took a step back.

"Mine!" Inuyasha grounded between his teeth. Feeling Inuyasha's body lower to her pressing against her as if he was trying to cover her body with his own. Maybe to protect her from the boys sight, but then she felt it. The overcoming need to kill. She snapped her head up looking at the small Kit that looked scared out of its wits.

"Shippou. Leave. I need you to leave and don't let any one in here! Inuyasha is not himself." She quickly explained as she felt Inuyasha's body twitch as if he were going to pounce. He was just lifting himself from her and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "Shippou! Get out!"

Shippou nodded quickly and was out in two hops. Hearing the door close Inuyasha's body seemed to soften to hers his eyes not leaving where the Kit exited from.

"Inuyasha." Whispering she let go of her grip and let her hands find his face. Trying to calm him she gabbed his face. Petting his hair, running a hand over one of his dog ears. He let out a short grown that sounded like an approving purr as she rubbed his ear with one hand. "I know your in their somewhere Inuyasha..." She thought out loud and he finally looked away from the door looking down at her and the look pierced her so strongly. The feeling of want and need were so strong it stopped her breathing.

"Mate..." He whispered out in a low growl, but it didn't seem nearly as dangerous as the others he had been saying. Lowering his head he lowered his head and nuzzled her cheek. "Mine...?" He asked and she felt the need of approval. This want and need was far from sexual. It was a deeper one than that and it broke her heart how much he felt the want to be wanted. Tears formed at her eyes and she just nodded even though she couldn't understand him.

"Oh, Inuyasha..." Wrapping her arms around him she sighed trying to get her breathing even once more. Closing her eyes this time she heard the foot steps and murmuring that sounded like a muffled argument. Inuyasha's head snapped up growling once more. Feeling the rumble she dropped her arms and her hands went to his face. "Inuyasha." She said forcefully trying to keep his anger down. The need to kill was lingering, the want to slaughter any one who cause her any danger... The feelings were soo strong it made her want to lash out and it scared her. Finally he looked down at her. His noes wrinkled, and his teeth bared showing his fangs.

Shaking her head she tried to rub away the angry marks wrinkling his eyes, noes and around his mouth. "It's okay. I'm here. Were safe." He started to calm until he heard an aggravated yell outside in the hall, but before he could look up she pulled herself up pressing her lips against his, and he softened all over. His demon purred and calmed crawling down to the back of it's cage.

...

"but Mrs. Higurashi. Are you sure? A funeral... It's only been..." Sango trailed holding a hot cup of tea in her hands. Kagome's mother held up her hand shaking her head.

"I won't argue this with one more person. Grandpa and Souta also think it's too soon, but you have to understand. I talked to that nice police officer and he assured me..." A lump getting caught in her throat she blinked away tears and shook her head. "It's best this way. She can't suffer..." Sounding as if she were trying to convince herself more than anything.

"I'm soo sorry." Sango whispered looking down at her cup seeing her reflection in the dark liquid. "Soo sorry..." Setting her tea down she stood and pulled her purse over her shoulder. "I should leave." Not being able to look at Kagome's mother with out feeling guilty she tried to move away from the table, but soft delicate arms wrapped around her.

"I know, baby." Kagome's mother whispered softly petting her hair. "You've always been like a daughter to me, and I want you to know. That I don't blaim you. It could have happened to anyone anywhere..."

"Kagome wasn't just anyone. She was my friend..." Her body shook in the older woman arms.

"and my daughter, and tomorrow we will put her memory to rest." Pulling back she wiped Sango's tears. Smiling sadly trying to cheer up the mood she bit back a sob and shook her head. "You will come, wont you?" Turning she waited for a answer.

"Of coarse. We will. Miroku, and I." With that she picked up the tea glasses and began to clean the kitchen and Sango just watched in silence for a long while just enjoying the quietness, but knowing she was in company that felt the same grief she did, but some where deep down she just knew he best friend was alive. She didn't know how or why she felt this way. She just couldn't shake the feeling.

...

"Hey look boss. They are arranging a funeral for Kagome tomorrow." Ginta said walking up to Kouga with a News paper in hand seeing Kouga who had an ear pressed against a door. "Hey uhh boss... What are you doing?" Kouga looked up with an angry look shaking his head.

"I can't hear a damn thing!" Kouga snatched the paper from Ginta's hands and read over it and nodded. "Good." Rolling the paper he hit Ginta with it. "Now, go away. I'm trying to listen." Pressing his ear against the door again he strained to listen until he saw Ginta facing him with his ear pressed against the door also.

"What are we listening for, Boss?" He whispered not hearing anything but running water.

Sighing Kouga moved away from the door giving up on him being quiet. "Shippou said he went in and Kagome in lying on the ground and Inuyasha is over her naked body."

"Wow, sounds like maybe they need some privacy..." Looking grossed out that Kouga would want to be listing to 'that'.

"No you idiot!" Hitting him upside the head he stuffed his hands in his pockets. "The kit claims Inuyasha's eyes were red, and he was growling and barking out things in a demon language." Ginta's eyes grew wide as he looked at the door and back to Kouga.

"Do you think she's alright?" Worried what a half breed turned demonic could do to a poor human girl.

"Yeah, she's his mate. I'm sure that's how his Demon see's in anyways. Even if he does not." Pulling a hand full of keys out he looked up to Ginta. "You think I should?"

"I dunno Boss. We wouldn't want him coming out here..." Gulping at that nodded. "Yeah, do it. If he comes out anyone who even looks at Kagome will be forced to fight him if what Shippou said was true." Looking nervous and Kouga shook the keys in thought, but eventually nodded.

"Alright." With that he found a key that fit the lock and locked the door. "It will also keep any one out here going in there on chance... Inuyasha is strong, and his Demon could just about tear anyone of us to shreds." Backing away from the door he motioned for Ginta to follow him. "So, Kagome's funeral, huh? This is good. Did you tell Maru yet?" Looking over to see Ginta shake his head Kouga smiled. "Well, lets go give him the good news. This is the first major step to the plan. Gotta be a good thing."

...

Well, here we go. I'm sorry each chapter seems to be soo short, but this chapter I had to type twice because my stupid computer decided to crash before I could save and bam! All my hard work gone! I will explain more to why Kagome didn't act as scared or guarded with Inuyasha as I felt she should have. Until then my loves. Please read and review. :/ Kinda disappointing to only get one review that last one... Even if its an idea or something you want or don't want to happen let me knoooow! :D Night ya'll!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: I think I love you

Chapter: Nine

Name: Blast from the past.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

- Flash backs or memories -

This is going to be all about Kagome and Inuyasha's past. Just going to show how they met, and grew to know each other as best friends. It's going to jump around the years. :D Starting when they met! Let me know what you think please! I've got followers! Just want to know what ya'll think of the story! Let me know! Thanks for reading!

...

(Kagome: four)

(Inuyasha:Six)

Playing in a sand box Kagome, at age four took a small shovel digging up some said to make a square so she could build her castle, and become a princess. She smiled at the thought and hummed to herself as she patted sand down. Glancing up to find her mother on a bench reading a book keeping an eye on her every once and a while she looked up from her book with a smile and waved. Giggling she waved happily back at her mother. Hearing a thump she jumped looking over to a boy who face planed right in the middle of her makings of her castle. Placing her hands on her hips she sighed. "Hey! Why did yo-" Being caught off in mid sentence by laughing. She looked to the left and then the right finding three boys finding it hilarious that a boy was head first in the sand.

"Hey, Inuyasha! You know that just because your heads in the sand we can still see you." One laughed and another boy fell over laughing so hard holding his ribs.

Looking back at the boy in the sand she frowned seeing his silver, almost white hair and as soon as he shook off the sand she saw two ears on top of his head. Eyes growing wider she smiled wanting to touch them. "Hey, are you okay?" She asked standing up and reached a hand out to wipe some of the sand out of his hair.

"Don't touch me!" The boy yelled keeping his head down trying to wipe the sand off his red shirt. Pulling her hand back she turned to the laughing boys then realized one looked just like him, but he wasn't nearly as cute. Instead his ears were pointed and a crescent moon was stamped on his forehead. 'A demon.' She thought and reached out her hand to point.

"You! Stop that." She warned, and by then Kagome's mother was already approaching.

"Kagome, is something wrong?" She asked noticing the boy in the box with her. Reaching out she picked up Kagome holding her in her arms. Kagome resisted, but she was soon wrapped in her mothers arms.

"Those boys pushed him into my castle!" Kagome argued against being held she pulled from her mothers grasp.

"Okay, come on Kagome, I think it's time to go home." Kagome's eyes teared as she looked at the boy still shaking the sand off of him.

"But... but..." She sniffled watching the boys angrily who still laughed at the boy, and herself.

"See, Inuyasha. Even little girls cry at the sight of you." The youngest said who still had to be at least two years older than the poor boy known as Inuyasha. Feeling her mother stop she turned to see what she saw, and it was beautiful. A man with long silver hair that flowed in the wind, and the women next to him looked average compared to him.

"Inuyasha." The woman said running over to the boy and wrapping him in her arms. "Boys! Stop this right now!" She yelled holding her child to her chest.

"Your mothers right!" The man roared. "Stop this issue with your brother."

"That thing is not my brother." The one with silver hair in the pack said quietly. "and that thing is not my mother!" With that he turned and left. The others hesitantly followed him, but soon they were all gone. Looking at his wife he sighed.

"I'm sorry..." The woman whispered into Inuyasha's hair. "Are you okay." The boy shook his head and pushed away from his mother walking past his father looking down at the ground. Kagome and her mother watched as he walked past him, he looked up once to see her, but then quickly looked away. Kagome pushed at her mother wanting down. She whined and groaned until she got what she wanted. Once her feet hit the ground she ran for the boy, Inuyasha.

"Kagome..." Her mother yelled trying to reach her, but she just made it out of her hands reach. Running to the boy she grabbed his hand pulling him to a stop.

"Hi." She smiled a toothy grin missing one of her baby teeth he looked up at her and couldn't help but smile at how silly she looked. "I'm Kagome."

"Inuyasha.." She nodded and smiled.

"Would you like to play with me?" He looked back at his mother and father, and her mother looking at them. Hesitantly he nodded.

"Alright..." Kagome smiled a larger grin if possible and pulled him back to the sand box. "Come on. I'm making a castle. You can help me." She had no fear of him or what he was. His mother and father stood up stepping away from the box staring in awe. Kagome's mother walked over to the couple with a warm smile as she folded her arms.

"You don't mind, do you?" Kagome's mother asked noticing their shocked faces. Izayoi smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No, not at all. You..." Kagome's mother just smiled and extended her hand.

"I'm Kun-Loon, and that is my daughter Kagome."

...

(Kagome: six)

(Inuyasha: eight)

Walking out of the school building Kagome looked around waiting for her friend. 'Silver hair... silver hair...He told me he would walk me home after school...' She thought to herself as she looked threw the crowd to find Inuyasha. 'Bingo!' Waving her arms back and fourth to him she smiled glad that her adult teeth had come in now so she didn't have the gaps anymore. Running to the boy she stopped when she was right in front of him. "You came!" She grinned.

"I told you I would walk you home." He smiled back and took her hand. "Come on!" Many of the students watched them leave in amazement a girl was with a half breed. They were known to have the worst tempers. Even more so than the full bloods.

"Okay!" She ran next to him trying to keep up, but between the weight of her back pack and her short little legs she couldn't keep up. "Slow down!" Laughing at him as he stopped and she ran into him.

"Your so slow." Shaking his head with a laugh and she nodded.

"I am!" Laughing some more trying to catch her breath. "Lets walk."

"Fine." Whining he nodded and kept her hand in his and walked next to her. "How was your first day of school?" He asked seeing the park in view now and smiled.

"Great! I told all my friends about you!" Excitement in her voice he stopped.

"Why..." Asking hesitantly.

"Cause your my friend." Shrugging as if that was the best reason ever. "Best friends." She smiled and it was contagious cause he smiled back. It was a great way to end the first day of school for Kagome. Kindergarten was a lot of fun, but she couldn't wait to get off to play with Inuyasha. One year had passed and she found him to be the best at everything.

...

(Kagome:Nine)

(Inuyasha:Eleven)

Walking into the shrine like so many time he had done before it was quiet. Too quiet. "Kagome.." He hollered wondering if everything was okay, but something felt wrong finding the steps to her room he slipped off his shoes and walked up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. Finding her door shut he knocked lightly and let himself in. Kagome was rolled in a ball holding a pillow to her chest. Smelling sat he knew she had been crying and desperately wanted to know what what wrong. Who harmed her... Feeling his entire body stiffen at his thought. If some one even thought of hurting her... This girl... Walking over to the bed not being able to help himself anymore he sat on the edge of the bed. He laid a hand on her shoulder and she jumped startled she sat up quickly. Jumping at her reaction he stood up to back away from her.

"Kagome." He said trying to calm her down, but the tears were already streaming down her face. "Whats wrong?" He asked quietly making his way back to the bed. Hick-upping words that were incoherent he shook his head not being able to make out her jumble. "What is it.. Mom, Souta... Grandpa?" She shook her head at each one, and then it dawned on him. "Your dad..." he whispered and she nodded sniffling. "What happened?" Throwing herself at him she held onto him and wept. He awkwardly patted her back trying to be comforting like his mother would when he were sad.

After a long while and a soaked shirt she finally pulled away from him. "Dad wanted to come home and surprise Momma. He even had flowers... He was in a car accident." Shaking her head she sat back pulling her legs up to her to hug herself.

"Is he..." Not being able to look at her he stared at the floor not sure how to handle something like this... She nodded and even though he didn't see the movement he knew already her answer.

"I'm sorry Kagome... Do you want to be left alone?" It would kill him a little if she said yes, but he wasn't exactly the best person for this kind of thing.

"Please..." He nodded and stood, but then she grabbed his hand. "Please, don't go." Sniffling she looked up and him as he looked at her and their eyes met and he felt her pain.

"Okay." Sitting back down. "Where did Momma and Grandpa go? I didn't get any sutras thrown at me today." With that she let out a chocked laughed and nodded.

"Hospital. They took Souta too." It got quiet in the room, but it felt so comfortable. Not being alone, and feeling wanted..No, needed. It felt amazing even tough the circumstances weren't the best he really felt at home... Only meeting Kagome's father once he seemed really nice. Shook his hand like he was a man and greeted him with a smile. His face had plenty laugh lines and showed he smiled a lot, and made everyone around him smile along with him. Being a few years older than his wife he had gray hairs spread out threw his jet black ones, and his warm hazel eyes were the exact ones Kagome owned. He only made it around holidays and special events being in the military made it hard to be around, but he never brought his rough military background home. He smiled at the memory of him coming home when he was over. He grabbed his wife like he hadn't seen her for years, and held his baby boy like he knew him for his entire life.

"He is a great guy." He mumbled thinking aloud.

Kagome nodded and leaned over to lay her head on his shoulder. "He was. Wasn't he."

...

(Kagome: Twelve)

(Inuyasha: Fourteen)

Covering his ears as he shook his head he watched her mouth fly like she was saying a hundred words an hour. "I'm not listening."

"Oh come on." He made out when she pulled at his hands and laughed when he gave in and let go that sent her flying on her bottom.

"No, I refuse."

"Puh puh pleeease!" Kagome batted her eyes. "I'll get you some ice cream." She said in a sing song voice, and with a sigh he found himself sitting outside in their park eating his favorite ice cream on a pair of swings that were next to each other as she rambled on and on about a boy.

"Why don't you get your girl friends to talk about these things... Not...me..." He whined having blocked out most of what she was saying any ways. 'Blah blah Hojo... Blah blah cute blah blah...'

Shrugging she took a bite out of her cone. "Why do you like playing sports with me even though you know you will have to let me win." Looking up from her cone with a smile. "Because we both know I can't hit a ball if my life depended on it."

Glaring at her he grumbled. "I don't know I'd say you can have a good shot when you want to." Still bitter against the one hit she got a hit off of a base ball. Having gotten so excited she threw her bat as she twirled and the bat hit him square between the eyes.

Waving her hand she grinned. "Oh, come on! Your still not sore about that are you! I said I was sorry a year ago." Finishing off her cone she gently knocked into him with her shoulder. "Get over it already." She teased and sighed looking up. "It's getting dark out. I should head home.."

"Alright. I'll walk you home." She scooted off the swing and smiled up at him.

"Thanks. So, what do you think I should do about Hojo?" Groaning he turned walking away from her towards her house. "Oh, come on! You must have some thoughts about it." Letting him walk a few feet away from her before she sighed and ran for him grabbing his hand so he would walk next to her instead of ahead of her.

"Oh, I dunno Kags." He sighed not really have payed attention to the obsession of a conversation he had no input. "I say... Go with your gut." He nodded feeling proud of that quick one.

"Go with my gut..." Sighing she nodded. "Right." The rest of the walk was quiet and once she arrived at the bottom of the shrine steps she smiled. "What do you think the sun says to the moon?"

Pausing he tilted his head and shrugged. "You think of the weirdest things. See ya next time around? I don't know." Shaking his head he patted her head. "Night Kags. See you tomorrow?"

...

(Kagome:Fourteen)

(Inuyasha:Sixteen)

A small crack noise was at her window. Kagome raised out of bed. "Hmm?" She moaned and looked around. Hearing another small crack like noise she got up walking to her window. Opening it up the young girl smiled. "Inuyasha!" She whispered happily. "What are you doing?" She said as she opened up her window fully. The boy dropped all the small pebbles in his hand and crouched down pushing his weight up he was like a flash of lightning, and their he was at the seal of her window.

"Can I come in?" He asked with a smirk.

"Of coarse." She said with a grin.

Stepping into her room he looked around as she just watched in amazement.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Shrugging he walked over to her bed and sat down. "Couldn't sleep." He said with another shrug.

"So, you decided since you couldn't sleep then I can't either?" She said with a small laugh. Walking over to him she sat next to him patting his back.

"Well, your welcome here whenever you can't sleep." She said with a smile.

"Yeah?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, I'll even leave the window open for you." She said as she patted his back the crawled around him to crawl under the blankets. "Come on. Why don't you try to sleep now? I'll rub your back." She said as she patted the bed next to her. Shrugging he laid down on his stomach next to her. Slowing rubbing his back she smiled when she heard a small snore escape from his lips. His left ear twitched and she had to hold in a small laugh before she soon drifted to sleep.

The next morning came too quickly to an alarm clock buzzing and as she tried to reach it she was blocked. Opening her eyes she came face to face with an angry looking Hanyou. Her body jumped before she remembered that he staid the night. She smiled and patted his head then found a way around him.

"Time to get ready." She whispered hoping she didn't have horrible morning breath not that she cared too much, but she wouldn't want to smell her breath in the morning either.

"I don't wanna." Closing his eyes he snuggled into her blankets and stretched out his legs. Shaking her head she pushed herself up from the bed and sat on her legs.

"That's a great idea! Don't go to class. Fail two grades, and then." Placing her hands on her face for effect. "We'll be in the same class." Her excitement got a very small movement from him, even just an ear twitch was a good sign. "Up up up!" She pulled the blankets with her and left him to go shower, and when she returned to grab her uniform he was gone. She smiled at her window that was still cracked.

...

(Kagome:Fifteen)

(Inuyasha:Seventeen)

Hearing a horn Kagome slowly moved from the couch and her bag of pop corn to the door of the shrine. Peeking her head out she saw a flashy new looking red convertible with a familiar looking dog boy in the drivers seat. She jumped up and down before not even bothering with shoes darted down the shrine stairs to the shiny new toy.

"Oh my KAMI!" She squeaked as he got out of the car and walked around to greet her. "Did your dad get you that!" She pointed keeping he hand just an inch away from it so she wouldn't touch it. Being so shiny and amazing she was afraid to touch it.

"Early graduation present." He shrugged and grinned with a glint in his eye. "Wanna go for a ride?" jingling the keys a few times her eyes were quickly attracted to the shiny objects.

"Yeah!" She was in the car before he could even give the keys one more jingle.

"That was easier than I thought." He laughed and turned to walk around and get in on the drivers side. Looking over at her he laughed. "Are you going in that?" He asked gesturing to her clothing.

"Yeah, wha..." She laughed at her night checkered shorts and plain white tee, and not to mention she forgot shoes in her excitement. "Should I?" She looked over at him scrunching her noes and shaking her head 'no.'

He followed her head. "Nope. Just ride around in a topless car where any one can see you in your pajamas." Nodding she looked forward.

"Alright, then what are we waiting for! Take me away!" Trowing up her arms like she was in a roller coaster he started the car letting it purr before taking off.

After driving around town for an hour or so stopping to get some ice cream he parked laying back in his cars seat. "Hey, Kagome?"

"Hm?" She asked turning her head from the nights sky to look at him.

"Does it ever bother you.. That I'm not human?" Laughing she turned her body towards him with a smile.

"Does it bother you that I'm only human?" Turning the question on him with a grin, but when he looked at her she knew he wasn't being silly.

"Not at all." Reaching out stroked his cheek.

"Then why should it bother me? Your way cuter than human boys anyways." Teasingly she ran her hand up to one of his ears and lightly pulled on it to prove a point. Smacking her hand away he laughed not thinking anything of her comment. After being together for as long as they have nothing surprized him anymore. Well, mostly nothing. Looking back at the stars he sighed closing his eyes thinking about the day he couldn't help but smile. "What are you thinking about?" Interrupting his train of thought he answered truthfully.

"I was thinking that today has to be one of the best days of my life." Opening his eyes he looked over to see her looking at him with a smile. "Today, Shesshomaru was kicked out, mom and dad are leaving for buisness tonight so I'll have the home to myself tonight, and I've got this awesome car." Shrugging he nodded. "Life feels kinda great right now."

Kagome smiled but tilted her head ."I think you forgot something." Pointing to herself she shrugged. "Your spending time with the best friend in the whole wide world."

"Yeah, and who would that be?" He teased moving quickly when her hand reached for him.

"Hey! No fair. You know you have to slow down when your around me." Pouting as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"So you can pull my ears? I think not." Pouting out her bottom lip he sighed and leaned over so his head was practically in her lap. "Fine." Grumbling as he gave into that look she gave that he couldn't resist. She did a better puppy dog eyes than he could, and that just wasn't right. She smiled and instead of pulling his ear she took the closet one and rubbed it gently. Even thought he wouldn't admit it he loved his ears rubbed his head bobbed and soon he couldn't resist. He was laying across the shift with his head in her lap. Smiling she looked down at him as she moved from his ear to his cheek tracing his face along the way.

"Inuyasha. Your adorable. You know that?" In a low voice she watched his eyes open to her voice to look at her. Tracing his eye brows and then his cheek bones, down his noes, lastly his lips. Once, then twice she circled them not realizing she was moving closer to him, and before she knew it he raised up pressing his lips to hers. Shocked at the sudden movement she went still, but as soon as she realized his warm lips were pressed against her own her eyes closed, and he pulled away before she could even enjoy the moment.

Sitting straight up he was quiet for a long minuet before he cleared his throat. "I.. uhm. I'm sorry." He whispered as he started the car. "I should take you home. It's getting late." Looking at him she could only nod before whispering back.

"I'm not." Nodding she sat her seat back up and buckled up. The drive home was quiet and long. Drawn out feeling like she should say something... anything. Her heart couldn't stop racing, and her lips burned. Raising a hand to her lips she smiled before she let her hand drop. "You said your parents were gone?" She asked quietly needed to fill the void.

"Yeah, they left probably an hour a go." Pulling up to the front of her shrines steps he looked over at her.

"Would you mind... If I came over later?" Glancing up at him she blushed and smiled not knowing why she felt so giddy. Never feeling awkward or uncomfortable around him before she loved the feeling.

"No. Isn't it late?"

Shrugging before she answered as her head turned to the shrine. "I thought maybe I could have a sleep over. Maybe watch that movie that I rented for us."

"Alright." Not seeing that it would be a big deal. 'It's not like anything has changed... I'm sure she doesn't even see you like that... More than a friend that is... Your the best friend...' His heart sunk at his words circling his mind. "Sounds fun."

Nodding she got out shutting the door behind her. "Give me ten minuets to get a change of clothing and tell Momma your dropping me off at a friends house." Winking she turned to run the stairs and like she promised she returned changed into a pair of pants and a tank top with a small over night bag. Rejoining him with movie in hand she grinned. "Anyone asks I'm at Sango's." Smiling as he drove off at her slightly different idea than a movie in mind. They had the entire house to themselves and their was one thing she wouldn't mind trying with him. Her best friend...

Ranting on and on about the movie and how it was supposed to be super scary like she always did hyping up the movie way more than it deserved. He was glad to see that nothing had changed, maybe she wasn't even thinking or worried about the kiss... He, on the other hand couldn't stop thinking about it. Her fingers on his skin, right before his lips touched hers... The feeling... did she not feel it too... Walking her to the door to his home he unlocked it to let her in and as soon as the door was open she flung herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him and he couldn't resist but doing the same... It felt soo right.

...

..and he softened all over. His demon purred and calmed crawling down to the back of it's cage. Opening her eyes with tears as her child hood memories flooded her all at once she soon met Golden orbs once again. Pulling himself up he looked down at her body underneath his own confused as ever as he looked around wondering how in the world he ended up in the shower room... with Kagome. A naked Kagome...

"Kagome?" His voice sounded hoarse even to him, and she closed her eyes tightly letting her arms fall to wrap around her naked body, and she shook. The tears came and she couldn't stop them. She had missed him so much.


End file.
